The Woes of a Lovelorn Seductress
by Excessively Complex
Summary: Follow the Woes of the Lovelorn Seductress Bellatrix Lestrange as she battles with love, loss and Lord Voldemort. Now made AU by the release of the Half Blood Prince.
1. One

**June 1st: **

Rodolphus is making me write this diary. You should know, I don't want to. I think this is extremely sad, talking to a piece of bloody paper. He also says I have to write my name in it. Phfff… what if Lucius Malfoy finds this? Then what? He'll parade it around to all the Death Eaters, and with my luck the Dark Lord will read it. Then he'll possibly kill me because I might have written some terrible insult about him. So I am not going to.

**6:20:**

Not that I ever would insult you, or anything, my Lord, if you are reading.

**6:22:**

I still hate you for making me go out to the Department, though. So don't think you're getting away with it.

**6:24:**

Ok, I'll let you. Obviously I can't fight with you.

**June 2nd: **

He's still making me go. I protested, which is the most you can do with him, but he is STILL making me. What if I get caught? I do not want to go back to Azkaban. It still haunts me to think about how long I was there, sitting for hours on end staring at the blank wall ahead.

The Dark Lord doesn't care. He says if I was still his most loyal follower I would do anything. And I would, but I don't want to go back there. I'm not doing anything to upset him, though.

I have no chance with him.

I love him so much.

**10:30:**

I hate him.

**10:34:**

I hope he doesn't get his hands on this and read it. Or Lucius. I'd never hear the end of it.

**11:07:**

WHY AM I IN LOVE WITH THE DARK LORD? WHY WHY WHY?

Why did I write that… why why why…

**11:10:**

I'm not really that crazy, am I?

**11:11**

Don't answer that. I don't want to know.

**11:12:**

Why am I talking to paper… why why why…

**11:14:**

WHY DO I KEEP ON SAYING WHY?

**11:22:**

Going to sleep now. If Rodolphus stops snoring, at least. I don't think it's going to work.

**2:33:**

I've been laying there since half eleven. I can't take it. Rodolphus needs to stop drinking so much, then at least he won't snore. I wonder if the Dark Lord snores…

EUW I just dribbled over the paper. His name is all smudged now.

I'm going to hide the wine.

**2:40:**

Did it. Cunningly hid it in my drawer, he will never find it in there. He won't go anywhere near that drawer because it contains my underwear.

**2:45:**

Men are so funny about things like that.

**June 3rd:**

It's tomorrow. I keep telling myself I'll be alright, but I don't know if I will. Anyway, to the point.

I SAT NEXT TO THE DARK LORD AT BREAKFAST!

Oh yeah. It was amazing. He's such a gentleman when he wants to be. I was practically melting, and he touched me. HE TOUCHED ME. TOUCHED ME. WITH THE SLEEVE OF HIS ROBES!

Brushed them against my arm.

And then he said I looked tired. No seriously, he went 'You look tired this morning, Bella', and I said 'Yes my Lord', (I managed something sensible for a change when I spoke to him) 'That would be because my husband kept me up until four in the morning snoring.'

AND THEN (This gets so totally better) Rodolphus said, 'It was not be Bella, you were the one snoring all night.' And then I said 'No Dolphy, I don't snore.' Then Rodolphus said, 'Everyone snores at times.'

Voldemort was just sitting there watching the two of us, smirking as he usually does.

So I strategically said, 'I bet you don't snore my Lord.'

And he raised an eyebrow at me for a moment, and then said 'I wouldn't know Bella since no one ever complains to me about it.' THEN he added on, 'In fact, you're the only person that ever complains to me, maybe you should sleep in my room with me in there one night and find out for yourself.'

I was completely speechless. And I opened and shut my mouth a few times like a bloody goldfish. Stupid child.

Lucius was glaring at me. He's just jealous that Voldemort said it to me, and not him. Rodolphus and I think he fancies the Dark Lord secretly, so that's why he hates me because I am the favourite. Ne ne ne ne neeee neeeeeeeee.

Hehehehehehehe… I'm so happy… and still so worried… Hopefully Voldemort will look after me.

**Lunch: Just after the meeting:**

That DAMN Dark Lord has only gone and put Lucius is charge. LUCIUS SODDING MALFOY IN CHARGE.

How dare he.

I'm never going to speak to him again.

Lucius. Malfoy. Above. Me.

How. Dare. He.

Luckily for him I don't have PMS. If I did… he'd be sorry… Rodolphus says I have to be reasonable, because I am second.

SECOND IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME.

Huh. Hate him.

**3:44:**

That's going to far. I semi hate him.

**8:04:**

I am going to bed early tonight so the Dark Lord can tell me I look refreshed tomorrow. I bet that's why he didn't put me first. Because I looked tired, and he didn't want the Dark Side's reputation tarnished.

That's the only thing he ever cares about. Just because he's the Dark Lord.

**June 4th: 6:33:**

When I woke up I thought it was like… nine… But no. HALF PAST SIX. AM. It's like…the middle of the night still. It's a pretty day though, all blue skies and stuff. I'm going to get dressed and go out for a nice walk.

This love thing is going to my head. A walk…

**10:09:**

Just got back. I need a few minutes to recover from my shock, and the fact my legs hurt.

**10:11:**

Ok. Wow. I went out for my walk. I was really bored, and it's hot, so I was wearing this dress thing. I thought it was pretty, even if it was short. Very short.

As soon as I walked out of the door of the House I was greeted by… well, you can guess who.

He looked so yummy… he was standing there smoking gazing into the distance. When he's with just us, the Death Eaters, he has his face and body in its 'human' form. Yummy yummy.

He is yummy.

He saw me, and called me over to him. Then he offered me a cigarette. I mean, how could I say no to him? I was trying my hardest to give them up after Azkaban, which was one of those phases I went through, I have now discovered.

He was all like 'Why are you here at this time of the morning', and I just said I couldn't sleep so decided to come for a walk. He said he'd come with me. So we started walking along together, and his gardens in his house are gorgeous, and I mean it. It's so…not evil, but there were flowers everywhere, and waterfalls…

And then he told me he liked my dress.

And the world stop turning for a moment.

Then this other world was made. It's parallel to this one. In this world I smiled at him and said thank you, in the other I smiled and snogged him.

Then next part was even more surprising. And totally out of character.

He asked me if I was ok about today. I was like, 'Oh, don't worry about me my Lord, I'm just being my usual moaning self.' And then I smiled sweetly at him, and he laughed.

I made Lord Voldemort laugh.

'You'll be fine Bella, really, I don't know why you're so worried.'

Huh. All he has to do is sit around on his solid gold throne all day ordering us lot around. I don't know why you're so worried… my ass…

'Thank you, my Lord', was all I said. Better to be safe and agree then be dead and not agree.

Get my logic…

I decided then to ask him why he'd put Lucius he charge and not me. He looked at me with a smile and said; 'Bella, I didn't put you in charge because I wasn't sure about your mental state, and whether you were ready for this or not. Are you?'

It took me a while to register he'd asked me a question. 'I think I am my Lord, if you do.'

Yummy…

He looked all surprised then, which made him even yummier. 'We'll see how you do today.'

AND THEN he looked me right in the eye. It was like I was having flashbacks of many moments in my life, important moments. It was strange. They stopped as soon as he broke the look though. Then he looked at me in a really funny way, as though he'd suddenly discovered something.

That was nice…

**June 4th: 10:11:**

Don't want to talk about it. I hate Voldemort and I hate Lucius and I hate Potter and I hate Longbottom and I hate everyone apart from myself.

**10:17:**

It got smashed. The stupid bloody prophecy got itself smashed and I'm the one that gets blamed for it. As always. All the others have gone to Azkaban, so I'm the only important one left. Voldemort is furious and wants me in his office tomorrow at nine.

NINE O CLOCK FOR GODS SAKE. NINE. THAT'S THE MIDDLE OF THIS NIGHT STILL.

That's why I hate him. I know exactly what'll happen, too. He's going to kill me.

I don't see why it has to be that early in the morning though. How can I make myself look beautiful if I have to be there for nine?

I don't understand these Dark Lords, really, I don't.

Going to sleep now. I have to get up early.

Hmph.

**June 6th: 3PM:**

Wow. He cursed me nada. Wow. I'm in shock. Wow.

He…

Wow.

I mean…

Wow.

I need to pee.

**3:02:**

He kissed me. Quite a few times. Basic summary;

I walked into his office and knelt, and everything, and he completely ignored me for a couple of minutes, then stood up and told me to get up in this really horrid voice. So I did, obviously.

Then he walked right over to me, his wand in one hand with a completely evil expression on his yummy face. And there I was, expecting the complete worse, when he kissed me. Right on the lips. And I was so shocked I just stood there, and did nothing. Then he stepped back from me and told me to go.

I was like… what? Go? I got up at nine for no reason? And he just kissed me, so be obviously LIKES me in some way. But instead I touched him on the hip, spun around him and kissed him right back on the lips. Yeah, like I was going to let that one pass by.

Then he looked right at me again, with a very small smile, and he said 'What, do you like me or something?"

Dur… I just nodded and said 'You have no idea my lord.' Then this kind of strange look passed on him, for a tiny weeny moment, and then he started kissing me even more. And then (!) he led me through a few doors and we were in his most private rooms, which I don't think any death eater, or anyone, apart from him, has been in. Luck!

Then he pushed me backwards onto the bed, and started kissing my neck. 'I hope your husband doesn't mind this.'

Then I had two choices. Be polite and normal to him, or be cheeky and make him laugh. I kind of knew he wouldn't mind the latter… I mean, we were about to have sex. I chose the second.

'I can assure your Lordship that I wouldn't care if he did mind.' I felt a weeny bit bad, because Rodolphus was in prison, but that was his own fault.

Voldemort laughed slightly at that. 'Don't mock me Bella.' Didn't seem that fussed. 'I am not my Lord. I would never mock you.' Now that was truth. And then… And then he started to undress me. He ran his hand up the inside of my leg and at the same time he unbuttoned my robes. It was so early I'd probably fucked up my underwear, but he wasn't complaining. And then he did some very naughty things I'm not saying in case Rodolphus or Lucius find this.

Hmm. I bet he'll never want to speak to me again now. Which is unfair, because we had sex. A few times. Ok, a few dozen times. You didn't read that, either Lucius.

I wonder if he'll go out with me… I mean, Rodolphus has lots of other girlfriends, and he does expect me to stay loyal to him though. Selfish. If Voldemort wants to then what can I say? Not no. I'll have to say yes to him, I know I will.

I would anyway. I'm so happy!

**3:32:**

Oh my god, he just owled me! His gorgeous tawny own came in, with a letter with his wax seal on it and everything!

I'm going to keep it. Here's a copy of the owl:

Dear Bella,

I would like you to join me for dinner tonight. Come to my private rooms alone at seven o clock. Let me know straight away.

I hope to see you there,

Voldemort.

Hmm, this is the best! I am so going to be the top Death Eater now. I think now might be the time to tell Rodolphus though… Not that he can say anything. Strange, he finished with just Voldemort. He always signs with 'Lord' Voldemort.

Whatever. Need to reply…

My Lord,

I would be most honoured to dine with you tonight, and I thank you profusely for the invitation. I would like to tell you now how I have enjoyed my recent time with you.

Your most faithful servant,

Bellatrix Lestrange.

I'm so happy!

**4:30:**

Wait a second. Let me think…

I HAVE TWO AND A HALF HOURS TO GET READY!

**So what do you think? Drop me a review.**

**Excessively Complex.**


	2. Two

**6:45:**

I'm about to go. Wish me luck.

Can paper do that?

Whatever. I'm all dressed in black and red, my usual. Voldemort always likes to dress up for dinner, so I'm wearing a long floaty red satin dress with a net black cardigan over the top, done up in a bow. My hairs dead straight and make up is perfect.

He'd better be bloody happy because I am!

**June 7th; 11:42PM:**

He is such a gentleman. I'm in his rooms now, he said he'd be half an hour so I quickly summoned my diary over so I could write down the events of tonight.

I walked to his rooms, and straight away he greeted me with a kiss on the lips. Just like that. And there were other Death Eaters there, very junior ones, they were all sitting in the big room usually used for Inner Circle meetings.

I then curtseyed slightly to him, though that was pointless. Voldemort then smiled at me, totally uncharacteristically, which was strange of him, but I wasn't complaining. Then he kissed my hand and told me I looked beautiful.

He then held out his arm to me, and we walked together to his private dinning room. He pulled out my chair for me and everything.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me. I was like, speechless, so I just nodded. He looked right at me then, sharply. "Do you want to be here with me?"

That really freaked me out, because he was giving me a choice.

I looked right back at him, and said, "My Lord, I have wished to be here with you for a long, long time."

He nodded slightly to me. "Excellent, Bella." He raised his hand up to the tall candles which were on the table and lit them with no wand. I was completely shocked.

"Wandless magic, my Lord?" He smirked slightly and nodded at me.

"Haven't you noticed before?"

Embarrassed, I shook my head. "Why not? I use it often enough." Quick reason… I look at him. "I'm usually concentrating on your face, my Lord."

He looked at me again and laughed. "You flatter me."

"Of course, my Lord, you're an importantly dangerous person." Voldemort chuckled again and sighed.

"I only wish that were the case, my beauty."

I frowned at him. "My Lord, none of your followers doubt you, and none of us ever will. I can assure you of that." He made a slight sound in his throat.

"What are you drinking Bella?" he asked. He had quite a few bottles out… "I'll have a glass of white wine please, my Lord," I said happily to him.

"Ahh, you're a white wine girl, hmm?" He sounded quite interested. He picked up one of the goblets and filled it with wine. "I was expecting you to have red wine."

I shrugged slightly. "I've never liked red wine, really. I always feel safer with white because it doesn't stain clothes."

He burst out in loud laughter. "I think you'd be the only person I know who would think that."

I smiled back at him, and then nodded. "Maybe, but there is a certain Malfoy who drinks white wine because it matches his hair."

Voldemort laughed for even longer that time. "Such wit, my Bella, such wit."

I was in complete heaven, he's such a wonderful person. He was there talking to me, instead of at me, and complimenting me, and laughing. Even Rodolphus doesn't laugh at what I say in a good natured way.

"You're sure your husband will not mind this?" Voldemort asked me as the food started to appear on the table. "Help yourself," he said on the side.

"Thank you. Master, does it matter if he does or not? You're our Master and Lord, and he cannot argue with you." That was true at least. I hoped he wasn't going to send me away in fear of what Rodolphus was going to do, or say. Luckily, the moment passed, and he didn't. I started to serve myself some potatoes and vegetables.

"I suppose not, but I do not want any trouble for you with him. Is he a good husband?" Voldemort actually cared?

"He's more a friend to me then a husband. You've seen the women he brings here, have you not?"

Voldemort nodded. "Usually blonde, I've noticed."

I smiled at him. "He begged my to dye my hair, but I refused. I could never be seen blonde, black is my colour."

With a smirk he takes a sip of his wine and nods. "I'm glad you didn't do that, I wouldn't have fancied you so much."

"My Lord…" How could I say this. He was looking right at me, and I was so scared he was going to laugh, or something, so I said it right out. "I have fancied you for so long… and now I'm here… It was so awful when we were walking the other day, and I wanted to tell you but I couldn't…"

There was silence for a while. He continued eating, then swallowed and looked at me. "I know." That was it. He knew, all along…

"You knew?" I said softly. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Subtlety never had been your thing, Bella. I know more things then you'd expect."

I laughed. "I never doubt that, my Lord. You know I'd never doubt you in any way."

"Well that is something I can tell just by looking at you." With yet another smirk he looked at me and winked. "I have my ways, no need for you to ask."

I gave him one of my mock glares and continued eating. "Wasn't planning to."

He looked right at me with a raised eye brow. "That glare is so flirtatious, Bellatrix."

Oh, he worked that one out quickly enough… We continued eating for a while, and then he placed his knife and fork back on the plate, as did I a few seconds later. He then sat back in his chair and surveyed me.

"You know that things are going to be different for you now, don't you?"

"How so, my Lord?"

He sighed impatiently, and walked over to where I was, and sat next to me. "Bella, even if you did mess up the other day, you're still my most loyal, ever. And If you do know me well enough, you'll see that I never let that go unmentioned."

"My Lord…" I took his hand in mine, and then gently kissed him on the cheek. "I know… but I don't want a reward from you, because now… now you're more then my master. To me, at least."

Voldemort shook his head at me for a moment, then kissed me on the lips, passionately. "You're my lover now Bella…" He looked at me with a smile, and I looked back. It could have been the best dream ever. I flung my arms around him in a tight hug, and he did the same back.

"I remember there was a time, when we were walking the other day, when I was ecstatic over the fact you touched my arm," I whispered to him.

"Your face was priceless. Oh, and I love the way you elbowed Rodolphus out of the way so you could sit with me at breakfast."

I could feel myself redden slightly, but my make up would hide that. "You noticed then…"

Voldemort looked at me for a moment longer, and then smiled. "You're so beautiful… come." He stood up and held his arm to me. "The minions waiting outside can wait a bit longer, we're going for a walk."

I nodded, stood up and took his arm. "Don't you let yourself get behind on account of me, my Lord."

He raised an eyebrow at me as he led me down a small spiral staircase under a tapestry. "I can assure you I won't Bella. We're planning how to get the others out of Azkaban."

I glanced at him as we walked outside. He didn't look to angry about it, so I thought I'd suggest something to him. But I though I'd do it quietly and meekly.

"My Lord, I want to prove to you I can do this… put me in charge." So much for the meekness…

"Bella, I know you do." He steered me down the same path as we'd walked the other day. "But is that going to work? I can't let this one fail, not again."

I nodded and sighed. "Yes my Lord, I understand." There was silence for a while.

"I'll admit, I haven't considered any of this yet, it's never usually something I think on much." Pause. "And I suppose you're the best left here."

Haha! "Thank you master," I said flashing him my favourite smile, sly smile.

"And it wasn't just your fault…"

"Lucius wouldn't let me do anything, my Lord."

"I thought all of that. Officially, I need to blame someone and it's going to be you, Bella, but I do not hold the grudge against you personally or in the ranks."

Ha. I'm so good, I can get out of- oh my god… he's back… he just opened his outer door…

**June 7th 12.01:**

It wasn't him. It was some Death Eater looking for him. But, the strange thing is this Death Eater bowed to me… I mean, who did he think I am, Voldemort's lover?

Wait. I am Voldemort's lover.

Perks of the job…

Oh shit, he really is here now. More later.

**June 8th 10:30AM:**

Wow that was a nice night. He is so nice. He's still asleep, not surprising considering we didn't get to sleep until about… five…

And I'm wearing the Dark Lord's dressing gown. It smells really nice as well… I feel as though I have got the most power I can get out of him now, though me falling in love with him was nothing to do with that.

When I woke up, he was laying there totally gorgeous. And I mean that, his eyes were shut, the sheet draped around his waist showing me all of his upper body. That is something to look at in itself. He has a six pack.

_A six pack._

What is with my luck? It's absolutely crap for fourteen years, then I fail one small thing, and wow, here I am again with everything I could ever desire...

A Dark Lord. That has to be the best one so far. I get him, and he's all mine (Mine I tell you!).

A super hot Dark Lord, as well. It's so wonderfully wonderful! I'm going to lay down next to him and snuggle. And smell his neck. And put my arms around him and cuddle him to death… and smell his neck some more. Why does it smell so nice? Even after a nights sleep? Is that natural?

Clearly it is for him.

Oh I just looked at him and he's laying there, and he looks so innocent with his eyes shut, his hair all messy and the fact HE IS NAKED AND HOT.

I am breathing. Of course. I am not insane. I have not spent fourteen years in a wizards prison for torturing the Longbottom's to insanity. Uh uh. What would make you think that?

What am I on about? Does anyone know?

I think he's waking up now. He just turned over slightly, and I have a nice view of his legs. Yes, I need to go and snuggle up with him now. I'll take this with me a write until he wakes up… he knows about the diary.

He tried to read it last night until he saw what I'd written on the cover, then he pretended to be very scared about what I might do to him. He can be so immature at times, it's awful. Still, that I can live with…

Ok, so I'm sitting up in bed with the book resting against my knees. He's still asleep.

Wait, I spoke to soon. He isn't. He just opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile. Ahh… he's so lovely…

He has his hand on my leg. The _sucker_… Wait…

**10:50AM:**

Back. He really does kiss nicely. He's having a shower now. I just had to lean over and give him a nice good morning kiss. And then of course, things soon progress so I was laying on him, literally in his arms. It was lovely… and he kept kissing me on the neck and on my face.

Of course, I let him. I mean… wow… wow wow wow…

I need a wee wee… maybe I should go into the bathroom have a shower with him… wait, he's calling me.

**11:30AM:**

Yeah. Well, I'm showered for the day. I mean… yeah… He's sitting at his desk writing.

It was weird though, I opened his wardrobe and there were some of my clothes in there. From before Azkaban. He wouldn't tell me why. He's up to something… but anyway, I'm wearing it all. There's a pretty black skirt, which is knee length and is very floaty with a silver trinket belt, and a loose black chiffon shirt. He says I look beautiful.

It was sweet how he helped me to get dressed, don't you think?

Not that paper thinks. You must think that I'm ma-

No. Not going there.

**12:00 erm… NOON:**

I love him. He basically told me he's going to… not telling yet. You'll have to read on. Wouldn't like to ruin the surprise…

I could feel his eyes on me, so I looked up. He was looking right at me, smirking. I was like 'what?'

"I was just thinking about something Bella."

"So why are you looking at me?" I asked him. It's amazing, I'm hardly scared of him anymore. Probably because I know he isn't always that mean.

"It's about you, beauty."

That appears to be my pet name now. I raised an eyebrow at him and asked what it was.

He just chuckled. "Not telling you yet, I am afraid… it's going to be very important for me and for you, and…" He trailed off looking back down. "Do you remember that time, ages and ages ago, when you were out on a raid against the order, and they attacked. When you were in charge that time."

I was like, what the hell…? But, I did remember, so I nodded.

He was like, 'Good. You did well.' He can be so random at times, as well as immature.

He must have noticed my confusion, because he smiled at me again, in quite a patronising way. He stood up and walked over to me, his arms found themselves around my waist. My stomach back flipped again…

"My Lord, really, what are you plotting?"

He just looked at me pityingly as if I was stupid not to see. Damned Dark Lords…

"If I were to ask you to be my second in command, what would you say?"

HE WHAT? SECOND in command… wow… LUCIUS MALFOY IS GONNA SCREAM WHEN HE HEARS THIS…

"I would agree with you, obviously." Well, I thought I was doing a good job of keeping the surprise off my face, even if he didn't. He chuckled again.

"We'll see, beauty, we'll see. This is a bit to far in advance for me to make you second when you've just messed up so badly."

Into his shoulder, I rolled my eyes. What he doesn't know won't ever hurt him, everyone knows that.

"But you already said it wasn't my fault."

"I said officially I have to blame someone, and it's going to be you. This promotion will be official, Bella. Think about it."

I just looked at him and nodded. I wasn't going to argue. Then, I thought I'd make him feel guilty, I looked at the ground like I was really upset. Sharply, I felt his fingers under my chin, and he tilted my face so I was looking at him.

"Hey," he said loudly with a warning glance. "I've told you I don't blame you, shouldn't that be enough for you?"

I look at him, and boldly and daringly (I thought) lean forwards and kiss his really passionately. After a while he pushes me away. "Is it enough, Bella?"

I nodded right at him, and added on a little yes for luck.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he scolded. "Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself and kiss me again?"

I found myself laughing hysterically at his comment. Like he needs me to do that. I kissed him a few more times, until the door was knocked upon. He placed his finger on my lips, and listened for who it was and what they wanted. I smothered a giggle as he mouthed to me to sit down, which I did, and busied myself with looking important and innocent. Reading what he'd written.

He opened the door, but luckily the Death Eater wasn't asked in. They were talking for quite some time, which enabled me to read… everything.

He'd been basically writing down all the good things I've ever done for him, and all the bad things. There were a considerable amount of good things, and a few bad things, unfairly placed as well.

I mean, the time where I set my bed on fire wasn't my fault. I mean, the cigarette lighter exploded in mid flick. How was I supposed to know that it was all over my fingers? I would have burned my fingers OFF if I hadn't dropped the stupid muggle contraption. I was trying to be clever and prove to Rodolphus I could use one… Men.

Oh my god, and he's written about the time where I killed one of his informants at the ministry. I totally didn't mean to, it was my first task out with all the others, and this guy attacked me, not as much as I was expecting, so I killed him. Everyone went mental, him the most, even though I didn't know.

That was when the door shut, and he came up behind me and took the paper out of my hands. He told me it was classified information.

Neither of us mentioned the bed incident again. Thank the lord.

**Second update. Please review, hope you all like it.**

**Excessivelycomplex.**


	3. Three

**June 8th: 2:37:**

I'm having a great afternoon! We're sitting on his gorgeous couch writing down things about all the Inner Circle, and why they'd make great 2nd's. He had his arms around me, up until a minute ago when he had to go downstairs for some food for us.

He said we're doing Lucius now… my Inner Bitch is about to escape…

Oh, he's back!

**Ten minutes later:**

Oh, he just came back to slam me against the wall and kiss me passionately. Hmm… though he's left a huge pile of cakes and biscuits for me… I can forgive him for leaving now.

He asked me to make a list for Malfoy. Hmm… I'm already taking second in command orders.. He's had to go somewhere with the others. I can see him walking down the drive deep in conversation with one of them. I didn't miss his miniscule glance up to one of his many windows, right to me. I also didn't miss his wink…

Merlin, this cream cake is nice… forget the diet now… I don't know why I'm even dieting. I mean, I hardly ate for fourteen years in Azkaban. Stupid, pointless place. Dementer's suck.

Wait.

If I am going to be second in command, I'll have to deal with those things.

Damn… what is the point?

I don't know why I don't feel sick. I'm on my fifth yummy cake.

On with the list:

Reasons Why Lucius Malfoy Should Be Second In Command:

He's rich

He's semi loyal.

Next…

Reasons Why Lucius Malfoy Should Not Be Second In Command:

He's blonde.

He's male, with long hair.

He's very annoying.

He's Thick

He's stupid

He loves himself, totally

He mocks me.

He isn't as loyal as some of us.

I don't like him.

He doesn't like me.

He called me fat.

I AM NOT FAT.

Gah… Maybe I am fat. Maybe he's right.

He can just never find out about how much I have eaten today…

**Later:**

He came back. He read about Lucius, and he wouldn't stop laughing. So, I got up and positioned myself on is lap for a few wonderful moments of kissing. Then he just let me sit there, while he was reading, and he kept kissing me on the top of my head.

I was nearly falling asleep when he'd done. It was so sweet, he gently shook my should and whispered for me to wake up. I opened my eyes, and looked at him.

"I'm awake!" I told him.

He smiled at me and gently stroked my hair. "I can tell Bella… the room is noisy."

What it is… they all think I'm loud. I'm not. I'm quiet. They just can't see my Inner Quietness.

But, because I am so tactful and brilliant, I just nodded at him and smiled. Sweetly, and nicely, like I do best. Hmm…

He's decided to get my darling husband, and even darling-er brother in law out of Azkaban at the end of June, when they've been punished enough. I didn't ask about my punishment. Safest not to, right? I did ask if we could sneak in and throw eggs at Lucius, but he thought I was joking.

Typical.

I do love him though.

Voldemort, not Lucius.

Still, this can only be good for me, not bad. Even if I'm not taken seriously at times, I'm still the most favoured of everyone.

But if it means losing his favour, and therefore loosing him as my lover, I am doing nothing stupid. I mean it.

I don't want him to hate me-

**Later still:**

He snuck up on me. I hate him now.

Ok, that's a lie. He just told me he would never, ever hate me, and then he gave me a big kiss.

I don't just love him any more. I adore him. Even if he is mostly immature.

Great. He's now reading over my shoulder.

Oh my god… he just asked me if I liked the cream cakes… I didn't think he'd notice they'd all gone…

He's still reading. Voldemort must die.

Ha, he thinks I'm joking.

**Two minutes later:**

Oh my god, I just SLAPPED Lord VOLDEMORT.

He slapped me back, and his slaps HURT like HELL. Not that he cares.

But he did kiss me right after he'd done it, so I forgive him. He knows I was joking.

I love him..

**Midnight:**

He just announced that he's coming to Azkaban. I must admit, I am relieved. At least now it can't all be blamed on me.

I can't wait to see Rodolphus's face when I tell him I've cheated on him, and am going to continue doing so forever…

Maybe he'll want a divorce. Her maybe Voldemort will ask me to marry him! Why am I thinking that? Jeez, we're just screwing around…Well, he thinks we are. How little he knows…

He just chucked a notebook at me telling me to write down things for Rodolphus. I just looked pityingly at him. He came over to me, and kissed me on the lips.

I give in to easily… men…

**June 20th: 10:45PM:**

Ten days. I'm dreading it. I haven't written for ages because it's just been Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. But anyway, the reason why I'm writing is because something BIG happened. Something VERY VERY BIG.

I was in bed, well, we were, this morning… and we both got bored… and did things… But he was half way down to kissing me when he told me he loves me.

He loves me.

HE LOVES ME!

That's what I said to him anyway, and he just laughed at me, and kissed me. So then I got really annoyed and got him mid kiss, and pushed him onto his back so I was on top. He was all surprised, and was about to push me off him when I pinned his hands to the bed with my knees.

"Now, tell me," I ordered him. He looked at me, head tilted to one side and moved his head up slightly, and kissed me.

"I love you Bella," he replied softly.

"I love you Voldemort…" I looked at him for ages, and then sat back onto his thighs. Of course, he took advantage of my shock and pushed me back over so he was on top of me. He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment.

"Voldemort, hmm?" he asked me sitting on my thighs moving his legs down a bit. I ran my hand up his leg a bit.

"Isn't that your name?"

"It's my name… yes Bella… Just a little shocking to hear it from you."

"Shocking?" I was practically drooling, he looked so handsome. "Not compared to what you just told me."

He gave me a small but evil smile and continued what he was doing. I watched him for a while, and then gently smoothed his hair back. "My Lord…" I hardly knew what to say, I just wanted to talk, to get him to look at me.

"Yes, beauty?" he replied looking down at me.

I sat up a bit and kissed him on the lips. "I don't know if you loving me back is sensible."

Voldemort sat back a bit and looked at me. "Why so?"

"I just don't… know…" I trailed off and looked back at him. "I did not think you were able to love."

He paused for a moment as though thinking. "Neither did I," he admitted after a while. "I have always had feelings for you, but just recently you've become closer to me, and then things seemed to develop."

I nodded at him. "Thank you, then Master."

He smiled at me, and THEN, comes the second best bit. "When we are alone, Bella, please call me Voldemort."

I smiled right back at him and pushed him over backwards. "I would be honoured, Voldemort."

"Are you good with me coming to Azkaban with you Bell?" he asked me after a while of having his arm around me and kissing my head.

"Yes, I'm happier with it then just me going. I do not want to mess up again," I replied quietly to him, looking him in the eye.

"One off Bella, I trust you darling." He winked at me, then got up. "We have ten days. I am relying on you to help me as much as you can."

"Voldemort, you can rely on me," I said to him, standing up and putting my arms around him. "You know, I would die for you."

"That won't be necessary, I prefer my beautiful lover to be alive."

Then things got a bit slushy, I melted a bit more then. Oh my god, he is the best guy I have ever had, I swear on my life he is… Never mind what he is, the paper doesn't need to know.

Sigh…

Dolphus might hate me now…

I'll just have to live with it then…


	4. Four

**June 30th: Midnight:**

Life is beautiful… Wonderfully beautifully wonderful..

I woke up this morning wondering why I felt so scared. Then I rolled over, and remembered WHY. We're going to Azkaban. I saw Voldemort sitting with his back to me, staring out of the window in his chair he has there. I quietly wrapped the sheet around my chest, and walked so I stood next to him. It was really sunny outside, just like that day when I walked with him in the garden. I gently walked around and sat myself in front of him, on the floor, resting my head on his knees.

"Morning," he said, slipping his hands into my hair. He has a thing about my hair, for some reason.

"Hey," I replied turning my head slightly to look at him. "Is it really today already?"

"Yes," he said smiling at me, his hands absently running down my face. "You can do it Bella," he said firmly. "You want this promotion, do you not?"

I nodded at him, closing my eyes a little at his touch. "Yes, you know I do.." I replied quietly. "I just want to be with you most though."

"I know," he said comfortingly in my ear. "I know that you want me the most Bellatrix."

I smiled at him, then stood up. He gently, while looking at me, kissed where my stomach would have been if she could see it, right on the sheet.

"Don't go turning me on now.." I muttered to him, turning and sitting on his lap with a sly smile in his direction. He smiled back to me, and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Now why would I ever wish to do that, Mrs Lestrange?" he asked me sarcastically.

"Call me that again and you die." I brandished my wand in his direction, and it flew out of my hand into his. I sighed. "Wandless and silent."

He held my wand up slightly. "Your wand is really big, Bella…" he murmured, giving it back to me.

"So is yours," I replied, then laughed. "I…" He gently prodded me in the side with his finger as I spoke. "…didn't mean that…"

He smiled at me, then gasped slightly. "You didn't?"

"Maybe… I'm still really tired," I said laying my head on his chest.

"We've got about an hour before we have to get up, Bella," he said, rubbing the back of my head very softly and gently. I sighed into his chest.

"Okay, wake me up then.."

And god, his lap was comfortable.

I woke up with him over me, gently kissing my face and neck to wake me up. When he saw my eyes open, he kissed me on the lips quite hard.

"You've got to get up now," he whispered to me. I nodded at him, and sat up, yawning and rubbing my eyes. I looked at him, and kissed him once more. And oh my god, he smelt nice..

So I did everything to do with getting ready, while he was checking everything was ready. He came back and put his arms around me when I'd returned from having my breakfast.

"Promise me you will not worry, Bella," he said, his hands caressing the small of my back. I smiled at him.

"If my Lord commands…" I put my own arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "I'll think of you naked…"

He laughed at that. "I guess I had better do the same thing then." He bent down slightly, and lifted me effortlessly into his arms, and kissed me on the lips. "You're beautiful, Bellatrix."

"You're gorgeous too.." I said and smiled at him. He gently put me back onto the ground, and kissed me once more.

"You go on down to the Entrance Hall, Bella, I have one more thing to do." I gave him one last kiss, and then went down the main stairs to where everyone was assembled. I quickly went over everything for them all, most of them glancing at each other nervously, since I was in charge until Voldemort arrived. I jumped as I saw him, his face was reptilian yet cat like and ugly once more. He completely ignored me until he sent everyone down past the apparition wards, where he turned back to me.

"Not so gorgeous now," he murmured, taking my elbow and leading me forwards slightly. I nodded to him.

"You're still the man I love," I replied quietly, glancing around checking that no one was watching us, and then stretched up to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," he whispered. "Don't kiss me in public again!" he said after a pause. I poked my tongue out at him which he subsequently ignored. "Hurry up and walk Trixy," he murmured, his hand somewhere… naughty… Behind, mind you, so it could have been naughtier…

"You never called me Trixy before, my Lord," I said in a quiet voice to him as he removed him hand and moved away from me a little.

"It suits you." He looked at me, his eyes glowing slightly, like candles… Pretty… As we reached the wards, I stopped walking for one moment. He stopped and looked at me. "What are you doing?"

I looked back at him and shuddered. "I can't do it," I hissed at him. He looked a bit annoyed, but walked through the wards and directed everyone to go, and then beckoned me to him.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked me when I was there in his arms.

"Nothing…" I muttered into his chest.

His grip around me tightened. "You're coming whether you like it or not," Voldemort said after a moment.

"But…" I looked at him, and then nodded. "Will you look after me?"

He sighed at me, and pulled away. "Stop asking stupid questions Trixy." Then he rudely vanished. With a little pop.. He must have known that I was going to follow him, because he wouldn't have gone otherwise.

So, I landed perfectly, in the perfect spot we'd been directed to land, and then I quickly walked to the front of the group so I was just behind Voldemort. Azkaban is a weird place, but no one really knows where it is save for a few people we haven't found to interrogate yet. It's not easy to get in there, but we have a few lesser people inside who know how to change the wards- or just disable them whilst we all get there. Once we're in, we can stay there and leave again.

But anyways, back to the point (Somehow I always get side tracked, damn paper…). It's always dark there. Seriously, I don't think that it's ever light in that place, which is stupid really, surely it would be better for it always to be light to make breakouts a bit harder to work, because it would be easier to be spotted.. Still, we're not complaining.

Voldemort beckoned me forwards to him, and I sped up and walked with him.

"There's no one around I can see," he muttered to me. Silence was the issue at that moment, we needed to be quiet.

"Are you going to make a distraction so we can sneak around the back?"

He looked at me sideways for a moment. "I'm taking you mean to rescue the Death Eaters?"

I laughed quietly. "What is with your mind?"

"Shh," he said smiling at me. "No, I only want to do that unless we really have too… I've already told you this.. Time?"

I checked my watch and looked at him. "Five minutes."

"Alright, get everyone ready." I nodded to him, and turned back, beckoning to them to move to the positions we'd directed them to before. Quietly they all walked around in their groups, with their individual leaders in charge of each group. They were mostly stationed at doorways, invisible in some places. I walked back to Voldemort.

"We have two minutes, my Lord," I whispered.

He smiled at me and gently took my hand in his. "Good luck, Bellatrix," he said softly to me, his eyes moving from the door we were about to go through to me for just one second. He dropped my hand, and looked back to his group, which was the biggest one in case of an attack on us all. There were just three in mine.. Then he raised his wand, and put an invisibility bubble spell around us, so we couldn't have been seen. I shuddered slightly, for some reason it always makes me feel cold having one of those things on.

Perfectly timed though, we'd have been in trouble if it had been any other way, the door in front of us opened and the guard walked out of it.

"Lunch break.." I muttered. We'd been told that the door is unguarded for twenty minutes while they are short staffed. I beckoned my group forwards, and we all sneaked through the door, still invisible. We then had twenty minutes to find them, release them, make them invisible, get them out of Azkaban. It was totally impossible anyway, I don't know why he thought that we were going to get them all out without getting caught at it.. Still, men will be men and they always expect the impossible. Well, it seemed like it at the time.

I feel confused..

We found them easily enough. If you follow the signs, it's easy in that place. We just looked for 'High security' and there they were. High security was a joke, there were just more gates for us to open. Anyway, we found them right away, all in individual cells which was a bugger, but the four of us went around unlocking the cells as quickly and as quietly as we could, managed to get everyone out (I somehow had to be the one that got left with Lucius to get out…) quietly, and made them invisible. Quietly.

We all got out alright. Much to Lucius's dissatisfaction. We even managed to get their wands, since Azkaban aren't allowed to destroy them, someone got into the 'wand room' and got them. So I even got my old wand back which we couldn't before.

I quickly ran to Voldemort, who was not invisible at that moment, and hugged him while I could, then stepped back and made myself visible. He smiled at me, and then summoned the rest back, and then we all escaped in record time.

When we got back, on the way back up the hill, Rodolphus gave me the most lovely kiss on the lips. I could almost smell Voldemort's eyes burning holes in my back… I smiled at Rodolphus, and hugged him. "I missed you Dolphy," I said quietly to him as everyone else walked up.

"I missed you Bella, my friend." He gently put his arm around me, and led me up.

"I have something to tell you. I'm really worried that you'll hate me, but I have to tell you now Dolphus." He looked down at me with half a frown.

"What have you done Bellatrix?" he asked in a totally different voice.

"I just… I have a lover…" I said quietly dreading what he was going to say.

"Who?" he said right away. I looked ahead of me and saw Voldemort, his hood up walking slowly talking with someone, possible Lucius.

"Don't be mad, it all happened really quickly," I said softly.

"Just tell me who Bella." He was actually frightening me a bit, he'd moved his arm and stopped me from walking.

"I…" I shut my eyes and then looked back to Rodolphus. "The Dark Lord." Silence. He put his arm back around me and continued walking. "Say something."

"I really don't know what to say."

"Are you mad?"

"No." His grip on me tightened. "I know how you feel about him, and I'm not exactly the perfect husband for you."

"I love you as well though. You know that, but I get lonely sometimes because you have your… You know.." I stopped walking and kissed him once more. "If you don't want me to continue it…"

"Don't make me seem like the bitch here Bella.." he said gently slapping my arm. "Have some fun with him, love him and be with him. I promise I shall always be there for you and… I love you too."

"Thank you." I sighed. "We were best friends at School, and it was a shock to both of us when they made us get married. Neither of us really wanted it.. Did we?"

Rodolphus didn't reply for a moment, he looked up at the clear blue sky then back in front of him. "I wanted to be happy with what I had, but I never looked at you in the romantic 'in' love way, neither did you to me, yet you stayed loyal to me all the time."

I shrugged. "No one touches a married woman, a woman married to a Death Eater like you unless they want to be killed."

"Except for the Dark Lord."

"And you.." I said teasingly with a grin.

"Oi!" he said, shoving me over a bit. We both laughed, and he hugged me again. "You know, I've always felt a bit mean leaving you… but the sex was too good to miss out on.."

I laughed again. "You're such a charmer. But who cares, we're both happy now.."

"Yes. We are. And we have each other, always."

"Just one thing we need to be clear on, Dolphy."

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"If you ever turn gay, the Dark Lord is out of bounds."

He laughed again. "I'll remember that, gorgeous." He quietened slightly as we got inside, everyone was walking into the Ball Room where the main, and important meetings are held. We followed in, and moved to our places next to each other in the circle. I couldn't help noticing that every time it grows bigger with new people.

Voldemort was standing in the centre, his face completely normal, yet emotionless.

"Welcome back, my friends," he said in a low voice. It hit me, standing there, how completely different he acts when it is just me and him there. "There is still much for us to discuss, but for those of you who have returned to me today from Azkaban have failed me."

I was thinking at that moment how it was going to go really badly for me at that moment. Luckily, it didn't.

"You will remember, my friends," Voldemort said, his voice still low, "that I do not forget, and I do not forgive." (He so does sometimes…) "Each of you will pay me back, at some point in your sad and pathetic lives, if not with your life it will be in some other form. For now, I have something different to think about. I have been deliberating for almost a year now, since my return, and since the… _misfortune_ of Crouch, who was my most faithful servant, on whom I think would be _fitting_ to help me in the second war."

It was funny hearing everyone think about what it could be..

"I am, of course, talking of a second to me, as one or two of you might already know. I have made my choice, some of you will not like it, but I trust you will keep that to yourself and not say it aloud, unless you wish to suffer my displeasure." He smiled slightly, as though hoping someone would say it aloud just so they could suffer his displeasure. Oh, and the look on Malfoy's face.. He thought it was going to be him… God, what if it had was? I'd have died… Anyway.. He went on…

"I am appointing Bellatrix Lestrange to be my second, if she will be as good as to accept it." He looked expectantly at me, for the first time since he burnt the holes in my back. I slowly walked forwards and knelt at his feet.

"I accept, my Lord," I whispered hardly believing it.

_I'd just kicked Lucius Malfoy's ass…_


	5. Five

**1st July: Afternoon:**

Last night rocked so much… Rodolphus went all upset when I went with Voldemort, for some reason, but he perked up when his latest hot female walked in and draped herself on him strategically, kissing him on the lips.

"Score," I whispered in his ear, getting up and following Voldemort out of the room, who clearly wasn't in the mood to be messed around with. I looked back over my shoulder at them kissing, and felt the smallest of twinge of something, not really knowing what.

But that all changed when we got to his rooms. He took my robes off for me, revealing my dress underneath, poured me wine and kissed my hand.

"Thank you, Voldemort," I'd whispered to him.

He looked at me. "You made me realise some things with the list that you made me about Malfoy."

"What?" I looked at him, then sat a bit closer to him.

"That being a perfect Death Eater doesn't matter. You'll be perfect for the _job_, Bella because you care for me, not just for power." And then, without even letting me respond, he leant forwards and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled back for a moment. "How do you know that? I might be doing this to overthrow you.."

He laughed. "Nice try, Trixy.." He looked at me, his eyes on my lips. "You know, we'll be able to spend so much more time together now…"

"I know. I can hardly wait."

"Did you tell Rodolphus?"

I grinned, and took a sip of my wine. "What's it to you?"

"He snogged you enough when he saw you."

"Oh, he always does that. He does love me you know, Voldemort."

He shakes his head a bit. "He has a funny way of showing it, however."

I leant over and kissed him on the lips. "Not in the same way you do." Voldemort smiled at me as I put my drink on the table in front of us, then pushed me backwards and started to kiss me passionately.

"Who could Trixy."

"That name really does suck, you know."

He laughed at me. "It suits you. Bella is a name far to innocent for you, my dearest Death Eater," he said with a half smile in my direction.

"It means beautiful."

Voldemort laughed again, and kissed me. "Then it isn't suited to you."

"Oi!" I said loudly, mouth open staring at him. "Take that back."

"You know I think you're beautiful anyway Trixy." He moved down slightly and ran one hand down the side of my face.

"You'd better."

"What shall we do tonight then, apart from bickering?" he said after a while of kissing me.

"Isn't that a stupid question?" I looked at him, and then sat up a bit. "Now what is it we both like doing best when we're together…?" I asked suggestively.

"Hmm…" He leant forward over me and ran on hand up under my robes, up my leg. "Well, I'm not really sure, Trixy," he said, slowly moving up and kissing my knees. He started to rub my stomach, kissing down my neck. We were getting into it when there was a knock on the door. He looked at me with a look as if he'd swallowed sour milk.

"If it's Malfoy I am going to go mental," he hissed at me. "You open it."

"What?" I whispered back. "It's your door."

"Yes, and you can open it," he said back. "Get rid of who ever it is.."

I sighed, got up and opened the door. Surprise surprise, it was Malfoy.

"Bellatrix," he said with a small inclination of the head. He always has to do that, as though he's a gentleman or something. "I wish to speak with the Dark Lord."

I just smiled at him. "The Dark Lord is too busy to see you tonight, Lucius. In fact, he is too busy to see you at anytime." Oh he looks so hot when his eye's glitter like that… Oh well, I have Voldemort and Lucius has my sister.

Lucius looked at me and smirked. "Oh Bellatrix, you're husband is downstairs with some blonde bimbo on his lap."

I just smiled back. The killer smile reserved only for the Malfoy _scum_. "Narcissa's had a different man in the house every night this last few weeks. Obviously you aren't good enough for her anymore."

I never thought I'd be able to kick his ass more then once in a night. The smirk vanished, and he bowed slightly as he does in his _gentlemanly _way and walked away, steaming from his ears, mouth and nose.

Then, because Lucius Malfoy is now _officially_ nothing for me, I slammed the door, and turned back to the couch where Voldemort was sitting in leaning back with a raised eyebrow, watching me carefully. Then I proceeded to undress in front of him.

The rest is, as ever, classified information.

Sorry…

Anyway, when I woke up this morning I couldn't help but notice a little black book on the top of his bedside table. And then, in gold shiny writing was _Diary_ on it.. I quickly laid my head back down, looking at the sleepy Dark Lord laying in front of me, one eye opened staring at me. I smiled at him and ran my hand down the side of his face which he subsequently kissed as it stilled next to his lips. His eye shut again. I waited a few moments before sitting up again and leaning over him, pretending I rest on him as I woke up.. I do it a lot… and looked at it again. _Diary_.

"I know exactly what you're thinking Trixy," said a really quiet voice, which I noticed was gradually loudening… "…and if you touch the Diary laying on the table right in front of her you will receive the most painful blast of the Cruciatus curse you have ever felt."

I moved back down and looked at him. His eyes were still shut, but I leant forward and kissed him on the lips.

"You are an admirable kisser Trixy, I must say… But it is not working," he said perfectly seriously, with his eyes still firmly closed. "No matter how hard you try it won't work."

"Aww, but I want to read the Diary of the Dark Lord…" I said in what would be called my 'pathetic' voice.

"And I would adore to read the Diary of the Trixy, but hey, I can't." He opened his eyes and put an arm around me. "Snuggle."

"That's my word, Voldemort," I said loudly after a while of 'snuggling' into him. It took me all that time to remember that it's my word.. It had been a long day.

Night.

Not day, because if it was day then I would have been awake all night. Which, technically, I was, but technical details confuse _everyone_. And I wouldn't want that! Anyway, to the point and beyond…

"Word thief," I muttered to him.

…But seriously, there's no one reading this _to_ be confused…

He chuckled. "Diary thief."

…There'd better not be at least…

I frowned at him. "I did not steal it, you filthy-" At that point he covered my mouth with one hand, and kissed my nose above it.

"Thank you, Trixy, enough said already, I appreciate where this is going." He looked me right in the eye, leant forward and kissed, then drew back, realising his hand was still there. He smiled at me, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips, almost roughish...

Bloody hot…

"Ooops," he said, eyes firmly on mine, moving his hand away and placing it on my waist. I looked at him and tilted my head to one side and gave him a small sexy smile. His smile grew slightly, and he leant forwards to kiss me again.

He's such a great kisser, warm but not too wet or to dry… Ugh, it isn't fair… Those lips aren't on mine 24/7…

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked him after a while of more snuggling.

He chucked again, running his hands through my hair. "I could ask you the same question, Trixy."

"Well, since I asked first maybe you should tell me first." I smiled in his direction, and then looked at him properly. He gently shook his head with a small grin.

"You, my dear," he said, twisting his fingers in my hair, "are one of the worst lovers I have ever had since you refuse to let me dominate you the full way." He paused, and kissed me. "But, you're also the best one because…" As though I was completely irresistible, he kissed me again. "…You are so wonderful…"

"Don't worry, you don't need to tell me because I already know," I replied, moving back from him slightly and grabbing his hand. "You've had a fair few lovers, haven't you.."

He smiled slyly. "Even the Dark Lord deserves his fun," he replied softly. "And anyway, what's it to _you_ now Trixy?"

"You had better not cheat on me, _my _Lord," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"He snogged you enough."

"He's my husband!"

"And you're hot.."

I laughed, then found myself under his body, with him kissing roughly down my neck. "Not to mention irresistible…" he continued.

"Anything for you Master," I smirked. He laughed, and smoothed my hair back off my face, his eyes on me.

"Anything for you," he replied softly, pulling me into him and hugging me. I smiled into his shoulder.

"I think we should get up," I whispered after a while.

"Mhm," he grunted. "Five minutes…"

I smiled again, and smelt his neck. Mmmm his neck always smells nice.. "Just five then.." I shut my eyes, and leant against him more, my hands on his arms, his arms around my waist, and drifted back to sleep…

…And found myself dreaming of Rodolphus…

…Divorcing me…

**2nd July; 6:03PM:**

I love this second in command business and everything, but I'm worried about my husband. I was walking along the corridor with Rodolphus, and everyone was bowing to me. Dolphus's face was so funny, he kept giving me confused sideways glances until I told him to stop it.

"I don't get why- Or what for-" he said suddenly, referring to the bowing. I knew it would confuse him, he gets confused so easily, bless his little cotton socks. Anyway, it's always me that has to enlighten the Muppet. Just because I'm _married_ to him, why should it be me? In this case though, just for once, I'm glad that it's me..

"Dolphus, it's because I'm far more important then anyone else now," I replied smugly. See, I had the best thing in the world to say. "Anyway, it's an honour."

"You're not the most important. You are second to the Dark Lord," he said linking his arm through mine.

"He so does not count," I said softly as we continued to walk on.

"Does." He looked at me for a moment, then back ahead. He does that a lot.. I think it might be a sign of madness…

"Don't argue with your betters Lestrange," I said laughing slightly then moving slightly closer to him. He's always comforting. "Well, I know I'm never going to make you fear me terribly, so I won't bother trying." I turned to him with a smile and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Bella, I wasn't going to tell you, but I really miss having you in bed with me." Now that was random… I stopped him from walking, and faced him.

"Rodolphus, I love you a lot, but for years, even before Azkaban you haven't made any moves towards me at all. And now I have some-" At that moment, a lower Death Eater walked around the corner, and walked over to me. He bowed.

"My Lady, I-"

I raised my hand to him. "Leave us alone, anything can wait until later." I turned back to Rodolphus expecting him to go, but he just bowed again.

"My Lady, the Dark Lord bade me to come to you straight away to tell you that he wishes you speak to you in his office right away." He bowed once more, but I could see the slightly fearful look in his eyes. I nodded to him, sighed as he moved out of sight, then turned back to Rodolphus.

"He will have to wait a few minutes for me," I said softly.

"I'm sorry Bella," he muttered.

"I wouldn't have been able to do anything about the Dark Lord, you know that. And I refuse to stop seeing him just because you suddenly want me to be the obedient wife which I _never_ have been."

"I'm not expecting you to, I love Shell as well-"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Shell... The BLONDE who was on my lap yesterday." He looked quite annoyed I didn't know her name, but he never introduced me to her, so how should I know?

"Oh, I see. How long have you been with her for?"

"Since we got out… She's really quite intelligent, and she wants me to get her into the Death Eaters. She wants a kid, Bella, and… I want one as well…" He sounded so lost, like a little lost lamb… With a tattoo symbolising death on his arm…

"So why not have one? You know I could think of nothing worse then having a baby.. Disgusting vile things that are sick everywhere all the time.."

…Unless it was to help the Dark Lord, naturally, I'd gladly have a baby then…

"You wouldn't mind if I did?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh please Dolphus, since when have I ever stopped you?" I snapped.

"I don't know, I didn't want to hurt you more…" He paused, and looked at me, his head tilted to one side. "..More then I already have done in the past.."

"Oh Dolphus," I breathed, then hugged him. "You haven't hurt me that much, I'm tough, I can handle it."

"You always pretend to be big Bella, but you aren't, not really… You're sweet and sensitive.."

I smiled at him. "I will take that as a compliment my darling husband."

He laughed. "I can dream babz."

"So can we all." We smiled at each other for a while, then I remembered… "Damn, I have to go and see Voldemort, I'd better run.." I placed a small kiss on his cheek, and ran up to the top of the house, which is a fair run I can assure you, to where his study is. I smoothed down my hair and robes, undoing my robes slightly at the top, just for him… and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came his voice, which sounded a little… _annoyed_… I went in, and was not happy to see that there were other people in there with him. He looked up at me.

"Ah, Bellatrix, you are here. I did not know if that idiot I sent to get you up here had managed to find you. I trust he did the job correctly?" He had one eyebrow raised enquiringly and had not cracked a smile yet.

"Yes my Lord, I was in the middle of a conversation with my husband," I said, my eyes on his. "It was very important," I said almost pointedly, tilting my head to one side as I looked at him.

"I see." His gaze was so strong on me it was about to make me shudder, when he looked back to the people there. "Bellatrix, this is Donalas Turner and Denellen Zamora. Gentlemen, this is Bellatrix Lestrange, my second in command."

The two men were both very tall, wearing long black cloaks, with the hoods down. One, Turner, had quite long sandy hair, and the others, Zamora, hair had been shaved right off. It looked dark though. I bowed my head to each of them.

"I never thought I would see the day when the Dark Lord would have a woman as his second," Zamora said looking at me. I didn't like him at all, just from that.

"This one is quite different, I can assure you Zamora." Voldemort stood up, and walked over to me, as close to me as could be seen as plausible for the Dark Lord. He placed one hand on my shoulder, and winked. (He was facing away from them…) "Bellatrix, Turner and Zamora are professional ward breakers. If we want to get Potter, we'll need them to enter the house." I nodded to him, wondering exactly where I came into this…

I smiled, for their benefit. "This is wonderful news my Lord.."

"For now, I need you to take them to a free adjoining room so they can settle in and set up what they need." He beckoned to me to take them, and sat back down. I bowed slightly to him and walked out of the room, the two men following me. When we were well out of ear shot, Zamora quickened his pace so he was walking next to me.

"So, Ms Lestrange, what gave you the honour of becoming second in command?" he said quietly to me, in my ear. "I mean, you _are_ a woman after all."

"Ignore him," said another voice quietly in my other ear. Turner had spoken to me for the first time, and his voice was very soft. He held out a hand. "Donalas Turner, Ms Lestrange, delighted to be of your acquaintance." I smiled at him, and shook his hand.

"Bellatrix, please," I replied to him, dropping his hand. "The Dark Lord must trust you to be asking you to do this."

"Oh yes, we've known him for quite some while, and we're getting paid handsomely for this," he said. I beckoned to the left- their room for the time being.

"Will you two be staying over night?" I inquired.

Turner looked to Zamora, who shrugged. "I doubt it, we have very hectic lives," said Zamora. "My wife won't like me staying out-"

"I doubt that your wife's feelings would matter to you anyhow," I cut in smoothly. "If you won't be needing me for anything else now, I will go." I nodded my head to Turner, and swept out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

I love sweeping out of rooms… Makes me feel special…

Anyways, I went back to the Dark Lord's office after that, and he was alone, thank god… I took my robes off, showing my dress underneath and tossed it onto the chair in front of his desk.

"Hey," I said to him, and kissed him lightly on the lips over his desk. He looked up at me suspiciously, but kissed me back, using his tongue slightly.

"What were you talking to Rodolphus about? You were ten minutes late, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, and plonked myself in his lap. "Hello to you, too."

"Get off Trixy, if someone comes in-" he started to say, but then I cast a locking spell on the door so no one would be able to come in, then a silencing charm around the room. I smiled at him, smugly. "Fine…" he muttered, slamming his book down.

"What are you reading?" I asked him looking at the cover. He pushed it under some papers.

"Never you mind, Trixy," he replied turning my head towards him. "Now that you're here with the door locked, the room soundproof and your beautiful rear end in my lap, I might as well make the most of it."

I giggled and kissed him again, pushing him back so he was sitting back properly, and kissed down his neck. He pushed my arms up behind me, and managed to get me standing, and then kindly slammed me against the wall, pinning my arms up above my head and roughly kissing and licking down my neck, panting ever-so slightly. With what seemed like great difficulty he managed to get himself off of me, and open the door. "Come on Trixy, lets go to our rooms," he said softly.

Our rooms… I mean, since when were they our rooms? Well, I won't ask him, but clearly that's how he now views them… Good lord, sharing a room with the Dark Lord? Scary stuff now I'm 'with' him, scarier then before…

I grabbed my robes, put them on without bothering to do them up, and followed him out of the room, down all the stairs, to the second floor, then into his rooms. He shut the door of the first chamber, and took my hand, pulling me into the second then the third, until we were in his most private rooms. He yanked my robes off of me, throwing them to the ground, and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"You still didn't tell me what Dolphus wanted," he panted into my mouth.

"Him and Shell- kids- asking me-" I replied breathlessly.

"Gross!" He said softly, licking the inside of my ear. "You don't want kids?"

I laughed slightly and put my arms around him. "God no, I'm guessing you don't, Voldemort-"

"Not at all, I could think of nothing worse," he replied, then went back to kissing me.

I'm glad we cleared that one up. The thought had been worrying me, what if he wanted kids… Then I'd be sorry…

**Oh beautiful reviewers and LJ people, you are truly beautiful for reviewing! May the Gods and Goddesses of Beauty make you beautiful!**


	6. Six

**July 3rd: Lunch time:**

If Denellen Zamora messes with me one more time, I swear I will not be taking the blame for any of my actions. If Voldemort doesn't like me killing him, he can just… Gah… I'm so mad…

I was having my breakfast with Rodolphus and his brother, Rabastan while Voldemort was doing something boring, and then _he_ came along and sat with me banging on about how women should not be allowed positions of power or anything.

Rodolphus's face was so funny, his eyes were wide open and his mouth was as well, I think he must have been shocked at the time. And then, Rabastan dropped his spoon..

Anyway, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but continued eating though I really wanted to laugh hysterically. And THEN he said,

"You must be screwing the Dark Lord."

Rodolphus spluttered on his drink.

"Don't you have wards to be breaking?" I asked Zamora pointedly, and I think he generally took the hint that the question was out of bounds for him, and went away.

But still. It wasn't much, but I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO annoyed. I mean, he is a sexist IDIOT who doesn't know what RESPECT for BETTERS is. Wait until I tell Voldemort… Just you wait…

Oh my god, he's got me so mad I'm TALKING TO THIS DAMNED DIARY AGAIN.

Damn him. Insanity is GETTING TO ME NOW.

**July 3rd: 3:09:**

I told him. He just kissed me on the lips and told me I look beautiful.

HE IS NOT SEEING THE STUPIDITY IN THIS.

I may have to kill someone.

**5:34PM:**

I don't care about Zamora so much now. I've had the bestest day ever, and we have a Celebratory evening tonight with dancing and music and food and drink… It's going to be so great, the last time we had one of them was when Voldemort got us from Azkaban the first time.

Voldemort just came into his room where I have been sitting sulking. He said that my public need me. What in the name of the Dark Mark is he talking about? I looked at him in wonder, then rolled my eyes and went back to reading.

He said that it's the first time I haven't tried to kiss him, so to make up he kissed me. Passionately.

Where did he learn to kiss…

Oh, I went in search for his Diary last night. I got a shock of pain when I touched it. I wonder what would have happened if I'd opened it… I need to ask him what the spell he used on it is.

Anyway, before he went he sat me on his lap and kissed me slowly on the lips. I think I shall forgive him for being strange. He can't help it, right? He had one hand all but in my armpit, and the other resting just above my hip, his fingers gently moving. I smiled and leant my head on his chest.

"He's sexist and horrible," I muttered into his robes. "And I hate him."

"Calm down, darling, he isn't worth bothering over," he whispered back to me, gently kissing the top of my head. "No matter what he or anyone else say, you're my Trixy who is both beautiful and powerful and everyone will submit to you."

I smiled innocently at him, then sat up a bit. "Even you?"

He rolled his eyes a bit in my direction. "Don't be stupid Trixy, it doesn't suit you."

I laughed. "But Voldemort, he said that I must be screwing you. He knows…"

"No he does not, and I shall be having words with him about it. If he wants this job, like he said he does, he can respect my decisions in choosing my most faithful follower, female or not, to be my second." He looked at me, and kissed me on the lips once more. "Whether I _am_ screwing you or not."

I smiled at him, then kissed him gently on the neck. "It's nice that you are," I replied looking as innocent as I could. He has to think that I'm good at some point..

"Yes, I agree," he said smiled at me, then winking. "Well Trixy, I must be getting on now, darling." He sighed, and looked at me. "You really are so tempting… but I need to get on." I put my arm around him and kissed him once more. "I'll come help you if you want," I said softly in his ear.

"As long as you don't distract me in any way, shape or form," he said laughing slightly. "I know you won't mean to, but sometimes with you around it's hard for me not to touch you." Voldemort gently pushed me off of him, and then put his arms around me and kissed the end of my nose.

"I don't mind," I replied instantly, wrapping my leg around his waist tightly. A very small smile appeared on his lips and he ran one hand down my thigh, looking down on it, following his fingers.

"As lovely as that would be, I need to do some work and so do you, Miss Second." He chuckled and kissed me again. Work?

"What?" I pretended to be startled at that discovery. He looked all worried all of a sudden, as though he though I knew. And I do, but one deserves a laugh…

"Bellatrix, are you deadly serious?" he asked in quite a sharp voice. I raised my eye line to his.

"My Loorrrddd," I said in a whining voice. He laughed in what could be seen as a _relived_ voice, and I smiled at him. "Had you there!"

He smacked my rear end with one of his evil-but-playing grins, and grabbed my hand. "If you don't work Trixy, I will have to hurt you in our next meeting." He sniffed slightly, and opened the door. "And I wouldn't like it any more then you." I squeezed his hand slightly, which he brought up to his lips and kissed. "So behave."

I giggled. "As always." He pulled me into him, and kissed me passionately on the lips, stopping only as someone walked around the corner. We were both worried right away because they'd seen us. Good luck, it was Rodolphus and not the blonde Malfoy scum…

He bowed to us both, with the smallest hint of a smirk. "I was just coming to find you, my Lord, Turner and Zamora wish to speak with you as soon as possible." Voldemort nodded slightly to Rodolphus, and his gaze moved back to me, eyebrows raising slightly. His arms around my waist were tightening slightly, maybe because of Rodolphus's presence, seeing the Dark Lord's first public display of some affection towards me.

"Are you going to come with me, Trixy?" he said softly, as though expecting me to refuse.

"Of course, my Lord," I replied with a smile.

He looked back to Rodolphus, eyes narrowed slightly. "I want you there as well Rodolphus," he said letting go of me and walking on quite slowly. "Where have you sent them?"

I glanced at Rodolphus who's eyes lingered on me for a while, before he winked. "To your office, my Lord." He turned and walked so he was next to Voldemort, who held his hand out behind him for me to take. I smiled, and caught up with them, and took his hand. He has such lovely hands… All warm…

As we reached his office, he let go of my hand quite quickly. There were lots of people around, though, so that was probably why. When we walked in, the Death Eater in with the two stood up instantly, but Turner and Zamora took a bit longer. Voldemort beckoned to the door for the Death Eater, who bowed twice, to me once then to Voldemort, and left, shutting the door softly behind him. I glanced slightly at Rodolphus who frowned slightly at me and moved his eyes towards the desk behind me.

I quickly turned around to look. Voldemort beckoned to the seat next to him, behind the desk, which I took. Rodolphus stood behind me, one hand on my shoulder, almost protectively. I turned my head slightly and smiled at him, and then turned my attention back to Voldemort. Like a good follower that I am, of course..

"What is the aim of this meeting, gentlemen?" Voldemort asked them softly.

"We're not getting anywhere, my Lord," said Turner quickly. "There is no gap in any of those wards, any in the slightest." He didn't look worried or afraid, but Zamora did. Maybe he knew he'd pushed it a bit this morning. WHICH HE HAD.

Voldemort looked very angry, but I though I would stay quiet for a while. "I have paid you both enough to do this, and I expect results," he said dangerously. "My Death Eaters know exactly what happens if they fail, every single one of them, and just because you do not have the mark does not mean you can mess me around."

"My Lord, with all respect, we're not trying to mess you around. You know we want to see Potter destroyed-"

"Want is not enough," Voldemort cut through Turner smartly. I noticed Zamora was very quiet, for once in his life. Loser… "I will give you a month at the most, and I want those wards and alarms _down_."

"We will do the best we can do my Lord," said Zamora suddenly. "And that is all we can do."

Voldemort opened his mouth to speak, but I got there first. "The best is not enough, Zamora," I snapped at him. "The rest of us have discovered it the hard way, but we can all make our way to the top if we want something bad enough." Zamora smirked at me suddenly. Not only is he a loser, he's a stupid loser. At that moment, Voldemort chose to discreetly rub the back on my leg with his foot as he spoke. I'm not sure if it was deliberate or not… He's random…

"I do hope that you do not have a problem with my choices of my Inner Circle, Zamora, because you are certainly acting as if I have made the wrong choice in whom my second is." Voldemort's fact wasn't readable, but he was fuming… I can always tell… The smoke coming out of his ears gave it away…

Not really, but his eyes always seem to turn into more of a darker blood red, almost spilling down into the paler colour. It's damned hot, I can tell you… Unless he's about to curse you, then you kinda don't look at his eyes so much, you fall to the ground screaming. I mean, I know from experience.

Zamora turned and left the room in a hurry, but Turner bowed to us before going.

Rodolphus's hand moved instantly, and he walked around the desk. "If you don't mind me saying, my Lord, that didn't go very well."

Voldemort's gaze moved from the papers on the desk in front of him, to my darling husband, faster then the speed of light even. Amazing man…

It made Rodolphus take a step back it was such a glare. The impact of it on him hit him so hard… I could see Voldemort was about to kill him so I placed one hand on his and then turned his face towards mine. "It isn't his fault," I whispered and then kissed Voldemort on the lips. When he pushed me back from him after a while of kissing, Rodolphus was sitting down and Voldemort's eyes were back to normal. I smiled sweetly and got one in return.

"Am I needed any more, my Lord?" asked Rodolphus softly.

"Just keep an eye on those two, I don't trust either of them." Voldemort's eyes were fixed firmly on me as he spoke.

"Yes my Lord," said Rodolphus softly, bowed and left the room.

Voldemort's hand immediately 'rested' itself on my thigh. "I would have killed him, if you hadn't stopped me Bella," he muttered. "I'm so furious that they can break every other ward, other then this one."

He sighed, rubbing my leg slightly. "Stop overreacting, you big sissy," I replied smiling. He laughed.

"Charming," he replied after a while of laughing. I tilted my head to one side watching him.

"Do you know how hot you are when you're fuming?" I stood up and perched myself on the edge of his desk, so I was opposite him. He pulled his chair forwards so his legs were either side of mine, his hands around my back a bit.

"How hot?" he said with a smirk. "How can it beat how hot I am now?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're eyes go dark blood red and it is the most turning on experience in the world." With a smile in his direction, I picked up a piece of paper and read. It was from Lucius. "How come you didn't tell me Lucius wanted to see you?"

Voldemort's fingers stopped their caress my back suddenly. I looked down at him. "I'd forgotten about that," he said with a smirk. "You know, Trixy, while those wards are still up there's not much I can really do." He paused and looked at me. "Shall we do something together?" He leant forward and kissed my tummy gently then stood up, his arms still around me. My tummy did this funny swooping thing it always does when he touches me, mostly before we got 'together'. Strange…

I nodded at him. "Do you think we need to run before we get spotted by Lucius?" I asked him, giggling. He laughed, and pulled me right into him, one hand in my hair.

And then, for the second time he said the most beautiful thing to me he would have: "I love you Bella." It was said almost jokily, but I could tell he meant it and it was his way of making it sound like he didn't mean it, because of _who_ he is. And I don't ever expect him to say it to me, because I understand why he won't say it, so I know that when he does say it, he means it.

"I love you too," I replied quietly, and reached up and kissed him on the lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I rested my head on his shoulder and put my arms back around him.

"I don't know what I would do without you either," he said after a moment. He rubbed his hands up and down my back. "Shall we go for a walk by the lake?"

I nodded at him and he opened the door, letting me out first, before shutting and locking it. "We haven't been out for ages, it's like we've been inside for years," I said when we reached the stairs. "You're keeping me too busy, that's the problem."

"Problem?" he asked opening the front door. "You'd only complain if you weren't doing anything." He glanced at me sideways and smiled snidely.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him as we reached the lake. "I'd be quite happy sitting around in your arms all day."

Voldemort turned to look at the lake. "I know Trixy, and so would I, but we're both 'wanted' by the Order and the Ministry. We couldn't stop now."

"I don't want to stop!" I replied indignantly walking next to the lake, in front of him, taking one shoe off and dipping my toe into the lake. It was like breaking glass, the water spread back from my toe making ripples in an otherwise undisturbed lake. There can't be very much living in there, because it never moves unless it's been touched. Voldemort came up behind me, and put his arms around me. "You think to much about the small things, Bella," he whispered in my ear, rubbing his nose gently down the side of my face and my neck.

I smiled outwards at the lake. "Not at all, the small things are the things that help with the big things." He laughed softly.

"You must need plenty of help from the small things then with me around." He continued to laugh and I couldn't help myself but to join in.

"You are such a complete imbecile at times, _my Lord_," I said mockingly. "How you became the most feared Wizard in history defeats me."

"Well, I feel the same for you, Trixy. You're not the brightest of sparks," he replied with a grin, then took his shoes off and put two toes in the water. He then paused for a moment, the sunlight reflecting off of his eyes making them gleam like fire for a moment, until he turned back and flicked me with water. I gasped at him, then laughed.

"Two can play that game," I said softly, doing the same to him. He laughed, and grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"You'd be really mad if I threw you into the lake, wouldn't you," he said with a hint of a smirk. I looked at him with eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare, so no, I wouldn't be mad." I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I would dare Trixy," he said, and then lifted me up and set me down right next to the water.

"Don't Voldemort!" I said laughing as he tickled me in the ribs… and fell backwards into the lake. It was quite warm, but it shocked me a lot. I surfaced, and Voldemort was literally wetting himself laughing, so I did a quick summoning charm in his direction, and in he flew. That stopped him laughing. He gasped as he came back up from the water, and then it was my turn to laugh hysterically. He looked at me, shaking his head, then swam over to me, and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"You know, if anyone came along this would look extremely dodgy," I said after a while of kissing him. It's hard to kiss when you're in deep water…

"Oh well," he replied putting his arms around me. "Trixy, you won't tell anyone that I love you, will you?" He was all quiet and sensitive, so I told him that I wouldn't ever tell anyone.

"But can I tell Rodolphus?" I asked after a while. "I like to be able to tell someone other then my diary about these amazing things." After a pause I realised what I'd said. "Not that I think my diary is a person or anything.."

He laughed. "I know you don't, beautiful. And I don't mind if you tell Rodolphus because he's already seen… Things…" He glanced around him with a smirk. "As lovely as this is, standing here with you all wet and sexy, we kind of need to dry off a bit."

I followed him out of the water and he dried me off with a simple drying spell. If I was him, I would have done something complicated to dry off, but he wouldn't ever show off unless there was someone to show off to, so obviously he doesn't think he needs to impress me. Maybe he thinks he already has, personally and physically… Well, he has, but I'm not telling him that because he'll get big headed and he'll be horrible to live with…

Oh yes, because I live with him now and everything…

He put one hand on the small of my back, and we walked back up to the Manor. "Do you have any other houses, Voldemort?" I asked him as we walked past the trees onto the grass.

"Not a house as such, a castle, but it's in a bad state after years of neglect." His grip on me tightened slightly.

"A castle?" I smiled at him. "Sounds very nice."

"Oh, I'll take you there one day and you can see it for yourself, and see how nice it isn't." I laughed.

"You just need a woman to sort it out," I said, still laughing.

He looked at me, eyebrows raised, with a rather nice smile.. "Yes, perhaps I do, and I also need a woman to sort me out." Now he was teasing me..

"Why yes, my Lord, you do indeed," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't be cheeky, Trixy," he said softly in my ear, and then gently licked the shell of it. I giggled and put my arms around him, turning to face him.

"Punish me," I whispered quietly back to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

He smiled. "No, I've already pushed you into that smelly lake once today."

"You got it too." I laughed and kissed him passionately on his lips.

"Let's hope no one looked out of the window." He snorted and grabbed my hand, and we walked back up together.

"Are you sure we can't tell people? Some of the lower Death Eaters know." I walked through the open front door, which he shut, leaving the Entrance Hall in almost complete darkness.

"I threatened them into silence," he replied sniffing. "I wasn't sure if you were ready to be in the light with me, are you?"

"I want to tell the world that I am your lover," I replied. He grinned and pulled me into a kiss with him which I returned.

"Maybe we could have a little kissing session tonight then darling." He winked at me. "We've got some Vampires coming tonight though," he said as we walked back to his rooms. "Their leader is a beautiful female vampire according to McNair, so I expect I'll have to dance with her." I looked at him expectantly, which he noticed. "Of course, I'll be dancing with you as much as I can," he added on.

"I expect that there will be plenty of gorgeous male vampires there as well for me, so you don't have to worry," I said taking his hand. "I'll just be the unimportant second in command who doesn't deserve to dance with her lover."

"You deserve more then me," he said squeezing me hand. "Promise you won't get jealous tonight?"

"Only if you don't." I smiled. "I'm going to make you wish you hadn't been born tonight, my darling Lord," I said with a wider smile. "Why Vampires?"

He looked at me, and opened the door into his rooms. I walked through. "Because we need as many people as we can get, and vampires are perfect because they are so hard to kill." He shrugged and walked through to his bathroom, and I followed.

"They're worse then Bounty Hunters though, Voldemort, are you sure about it?" I asked him. He turned the water to the shower on, then turned to look at me.

"Don't doubt me Bellatrix, I know exactly what I am doing." He beckoned to me to come closer to him, which I did, and he gently kissed my nose. "The vampires have always killed mindlessly, unlike the Bounty Hunters. They themselves admit that they need something for a higher cause to do, and this is it."

I nodded. "If you have any doubts though, I think you should stop with them, right away." He smiled.

"I value your opinion Trixy, and I will do that." He paused. "Now, I need some assistance in having a shower, will you help me?"

I grinned, and started to undo his robes. "If my Lord commands."

**You guys are so going to hate the next chapter. Really and truly, because the Vampiress is going to be really charming and beautiful, and beat even Trixy… **


	7. Seven

**July 4th; 6:15PM**

Voldemort left me to change while he went downstairs to check everything was ready, and he told me to be ready for seven o clock. It was like, half six so I was good for time. I had my hair curled into perfect ringlets, half scrunched up into a messy bun, and the other half down. I was wearing a long black silk dress, with black lace all the way down the sleeves showing my skin underneath, and slits up to the middle of my thighs with lace covering them, so it wasn't to… skimpy. I felt really nice.

At seven, I went downstairs, and I was quite literally the centre of attention. There was a huge crowd in the room, and an even bigger one around the throne that Voldemort was sitting on. It had a canopy over the top, black and silver with the dark mark in emerald green on it. I couldn't see him for people around him, all talking and laughing. When they saw me approaching, they moved to one side. Voldemort stopped talking when he saw me, and I stepped forwards and knelt on one knee, my head bowed. He stood up, took my hand and pulled me up, then kissed it.

"You look beautiful, Bellatrix," he said with a hint of a smile. I curtseyed, noticing the robes he was wearing. They were very nice, thick black material lined with blood red silk, tight fitting at the top and touching the floor as the flowed out behind him. He was wearing a tux underneath, all black and my god he looked hot.

"Thank you, my Lord," I replied smiling at him. I 'accidentally' brushed against his leg with mine, and his eyes really widened, it was funny...

He held his hand up in front of him, which I took, placing my hand on top of his and we walked up the steps to his throne and the two chairs either side of it together, I was sitting on his right and Lucius on his left, with several other people either side talking and involving themselves in the conversation. It was insanely boring, until Rodolphus came in and rescued me, asking for a dance with me.

Voldemort's eyes were following me, but I started facing him, so I winked at him. He crossed his eyes for a split second, then looked back to Lucius and continued to talk. Rodolphus put one hand on my waist and held my other hand. "You look stunning Bella," he said as we started to dance. There were loads of people around dancing as well, but I knew there would be more when those vampires arrived.

"Is Shell coming tonight?" I asked him.

"Yes, she'll be here in a minute. You don't mind, do you?" he replied. Looking at only me, I must add. I could tell he wanted to be dancing with me.

"No, it means I won't have to feel bad when I'm flirting with all the hot vampires." We both laughed.

"Lets hope the Dark Lord doesn't notice." He didn't seem to bothered about the fact the Dark Lord would notice indefinitely…

"Oh, he will, but he's already told me he's going to be dancing with the Queen of the Vampires, or whatever she is. I know I'm going to hate her either way." I shrugged and kissed him on the lips, annoyingly just as Shell walked it. Rodolphus quite literally went pale and went over to her, and kissed her very passionately on the lips. I was pleased to see her dress wasn't as nice as mine, and it was deep blue, not as classy as mine. It made her look fat. I turned around sharply when she looked at me, and went and sat back down, smirking horribly at her.

She's so jealous of me. I'm married to Rodolphus, and I'm second in command, and I'm the Dark Lords lover, only she doesn't know that bit. Yet. She'll be even more jealous when she finds that out…

Voldemort looked at me after a while, and held his hand out once more, and proclaimed in a loud voice that he would dance with his second in command before anyone else. I stood with him, and walked slightly behind him, with almost everyone staring at us. I had to be careful not to meet his eyes, because I would have ended up snogging him or something…

"God Trixy, you almost had me going when you entered. That was your best entrance yet," he said giving me a half bow before the dance started. I curtseyed right down to the ground, and stood up, one hand on his shoulder the other holding his hand.

"Do you like my dress then?" I asked him. I'd hidden it from him, this was the first time he'd seen it.

"I love it, it's so sexy with those slits on it…" He was trying not to look as if he was interested in what I was wearing, but he was. "Is there anything nice underneath it?"

I glanced around. There were still people watching us. "Maybe," I replied devilishly. "We should sit down, the Vampires will be arriving at any moment." We bowed once more, then went and sat back down. I nearly tripped over my train but luckily I was holding Voldemort's hand so he stopped me. We sat back down, right as the Vampires arrived. They were all wearing long ball dresses, in varying shades of black, grey, purple and red, vampire colours, and the men were wearing long robes which were all in purple, red and silver. None of them looked very queen like, apart from the last on that came in. She was distinctly important, she carried herself upright and perfect, she had very long dark blonde hair which was dead straight, and was dressed entirely in silver, a long robe like dress with ripples of red through it, very thin faint ones which glittered like real, fresh blood. Voldemort stood up instantly and kissed her hand, and she bowed her head back to him.

"Lord Voldemort," she said in a low voice. "I am pleased to meet you, finally." I wasn't finding her too stuck up which was amazing. She didn't have the stuck up… vibe to her.

"Queen Adala, it is a pleasure to have you here at last," Voldemort replied, and then turned back to me and beckoned me forwards. "This is Bellatrix Lestrange, my second in command," he said when I was stood next to him. She bowed her head to me, and I curtseyed, though not as deeply as I should have, but she'd live with it. God, her eyes were bright green, they really stood out. Voldemort was quite literally transfixed with her, it wasn't until he realised I was next to him that he snapped out of it.

Adala beckoned to the man next to her, he was very tall, slender with quite long black hair tied back by a leather cord, and was wearing purple robes with gold instead of silver. He looked important. "This is my second," she said in her stupid foreign sounding accent, "Frexster Orlando." Voldemort and I both bowed our heads, and Frexster bowed to us.

"An honour, my Lady," said Voldemort. He beckoned for her to sit on his left side, and I was seated on his right again. "I must ask you, will you be at the next Dark Alliance meeting?"

Adala nodded. "I have recently offered my services and, yes, I shall be at the next meeting."

Voldemort seemed quite pleased with that. I wish I could go to those meetings, but only the leaders of each group can go. And Voldemort can't tell anyone except his Inner-most circle the result of it.

Frexster randomly asked me to dance with him. He was gorgeous, but nothing compared to Voldemort. This time when I got up to dance, Voldemort wasn't in the slightest bit interested in who I was dancing with, let alone the fact I was dancing without him. He had that look on his face he always has when he's listening to me, sort of interested, but not in what you're saying, in what you look like. He was doing it to her. I could have screamed.

This Frexster guy had a really heavy accent, it was almost French or Spanish sounding. Same as _her_. He smiled at me, and I diverted my attention back to him.

"You are stunningly beautiful, Ms Lestrange, it is such a shame that you are married," he said, one hand on my waist very gently.

"I was forced to marry my husband, sir, we do not live together as man and wife, but as good friends," I replied, with a smile. "And you sir?"

"I am not married, nor do I intend to be as of now, at least not for a while. My Lady is in constant need for me, I have little time at present, though I could make time." He didn't seem too fussed about that.

"Ah, yes I do know the feeling. I am with the Dark Lord everyday, all hours." Quite literally. I doubt he got what I was saying though.

"The Queen herself is looking for a suitable match. She wants an heir to her throne, but someone who will be an ally to the vampires and join two forces," he said, and I noticed he was watching me very closely.

"Is that so?" I said, pretending not to be too bothered though I WAS. "Who is she currently interested in?"

"Ah, the Queen does not tell anyone such things, even I, though I have been thinking that she was very interested in coming here tonight, maybe it is your Master," he said shrugging. "Ms Lestrange, how would you feel if the Dark Lord were to marry my Lady?"

I didn't reply for a moment, but I spun to give myself time to think. Trap..? "I would not like it, Sir, and I think that you would not approve either." I looked right back at him, and he smiled.

"You know more then you let on, Ms Lestrange. No, I would not, and she knows this. Adala would marry for love, but we need an heir, and we think it must be a vampire she marries," he said softly, glancing up at Voldemort who was still looking at her in that way I love so much.

"Why so?" I was curious to get as much information out of him as possible.

"We would prefer to have a pure vampire born into being a King or a Queen, to make him or her as strong as possible. You would not like to be married to someone who has unclean blood in their veins, it is the same for us, we do not want an heir who has any non vampyric blood in their veins," he said with a serious expression on his face. He really meant what he was saying.

"I can tell you care a lot for your heritage, sir," I said as sweetly as possible, not trying to make it obvious I was trying for information.

He smiled in return. "My heritage, and my Lady. I have feelings for her no one knows of, though she does.. We do not speak of it often. I have known you for all of twenty minutes, fair lady, and already I know you have feelings for your Lord by the way to watch him, is it so?"

I looked across to Voldemort, and sighed. "How could I not, look at him. He's perfect, to me," I replied. He must have seen me looking, because he came over. Frexster bowed to him, but Voldemort completely ignored him, and held out his hand to me, which I took. He led me over to the corner of the room. He looked… mad…

"Did you know she wants to marry me?" he hissed. "Has he just told you?"

I looked up at him. "What? She asked you?" I asked, my mouth wide open. I looked over at her, and she was dancing with a vampire. I could tell she was very much in love with him by the way she was looking up at him. Oh my god. Why couldn't she just marry him? Blood not pure enough?

"In as many words," he replied. "The only way I can say no without offending her is… to say I'm already married." He looked at me. "Or getting married, Bellatrix." It took me a while to get what he was aiming at, but I did.

"So, you want us to pretend to be getting married?" I asked, hardly believing he wanted us to ACTUALLY get married. He shook his head.

"I should have done this a while ago, Bellatrix, I love you and I want to be with you forever, and even if it's not like me to want to get married, recently I've wanted to." Oh my god. He had such a look of pain on his face. Like he really didn't want to be saying it, but at the same time did. "Marry me, Bellatrix." The way he said it was like an order, and one I wasn't going to disobey.

"Yes my Lord," I replied with a small smile. He glanced over his shoulder, then kissed me softly on the lips.

"Good girl, I would have hated to have to kill you for disobeying me." He winked, then turned back and walked over to the Queen. Whatever really. And surprisingly, Rodolphus managed to tear himself away from Shell and came over.

"What are you looking so happy about, Bella?" he said almost not wanting to know what had just been said to him.

"Dolphus," I said, "He just asked me to marry him."

Rodolphus Lestrange was quiet for the first time in his life. "I take it you said yes."

"Oh, it was an order I couldn't disobey, my darling." He smiled at me.

"I'm going to ask Shell if she'll marry me." He paused, looking at me. "I didn't want to ask you for a divorce but… Now, things have changed." I looked at him, and hugged him.

"I could never have asked for a better friend then you Rodolphus Lestrange, or a better husband." I was almost crying. This was like goodbye for us, or it felt like it. Obviously it wouldn't have been. He gently rubbed my back.

"Oh, you as well, my beautiful Bellatrix," he said softly in my ear. "Well, the Dark Lord's beautiful Bellatrix."

"Oh, we both know I was always more the Dark Lord's then yours." I grinned, and stepped back from him, seeing Shell hovering nearby. Dolphus smiled at her, and held his arm out to her, which she walked towards, smiling at him first, then at me, though I noticed it had shrunk slightly…

"Shelly, Bella has agreed to a divorce, want to marry me?" It was said so casually I was amazed. When he proposed to me… Well, it was full on, on one knee. But that was because both our families were there. 'Shelly' (Euw) looked at him first, then took a step towards me.

"Bella," she said in an amazingly sappy voice. "Are you sure?" She obviously doesn't care if I'm sure or not. I gave her my 'I'm better then you' smile.

"Oh yes, I'm getting married again as well," I replied in a conversational voice. Stupid blonde woman…

"Wow," she gushed (I really wanted to kill her at this point), "Who's the lucky man?" Oh that is so unbelievably false…

"Oh, he's over there." I beckoned in Voldemort's general direction. He nodded at me to go over to him. "Oh look, I'd better go, he wants me." I smiled sweetly at 'Shelly' and winked at Dolphus. When I got over to Voldemort, and walked around him, looking back to Shell and Rodolphus and smiling at the look of shock on her face. Voldemort smiled at me, and put one arm around me, gently around my waist.

"My Lady," he said, "I am getting married to Bellatrix sometime soon."

Adala nodded, she didn't look that bothered. "Oh course my Lord, I understand. I hope that we can still have a strong relationship together."

"I would also hope for the same. If we are a good alliance together we will be unbeatable." Adala nodded.

"I hope we also remain good friends," she replied with a smile. The man next to her whispered something to her, and she nodded. "I have been asked to dance, my Lord, I do not think I could possibly turn that answer down." She smiled at us, and then turned and walked to the middle of the dance floor with the one she'd been dancing with before.

Voldemort turned and looked at me, and I felt my stomach lurch. He put his hand on my waist and kissed me on the lips. That was the first time he had done so in public and I was amazed. He hugged me tightly, and lifted me up a bit to kiss me some more. "I have never felt this way before, Trixy," he said.

And that's when he knelt in front of me.

Seriously.

On one knee.

Everyone went quiet.

He spoke.

"Bellatrix Black, will you marry me?" he said in a very loud voice. He was looking at me, unsmiling.

"Yes my Lord," I replied quietly. He took my hand, and stood up, then kissed it several times, keeping his eyes on my face. I smiled at him and kissed him passionately on his lips, ringing my arms around his neck. He smiled at me then shook his head. "You have a certain disregard for the rules of not kissing me in public," he said softly as people started to talk again.

"Hey, you started it," I replied. He smiled.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this now Bellatrix, there'll be all sorts of teasings going on from the werewolves now, especially Fenrir, along with all of our other allies." He paused. "That means you'll be able to come to our meetings now because you're the Dark Lady and not my second. They have a thing about seconds being invited." He looked at me, and kissed me once more. "The more I think about this, the better it is. I'll take you to buy rings tomorrow, and you can have whatever you want."

I looked at him. "All I want is you."

He looked down at me, and smoothed my hair back off my face. "Did I tell you you look stunning tonight, my beauty?" he asked me, leading me off the dance floor over to his throne, which he sat in and beckoned for me to sit next to him.

"Yes, I believe you did, my Lord," I replied smirking at him. "So does it mean that I am _all_ yours now?" I asked him, setting on hand on the arm of his throne. He looked at me, and placed his hand on top of mine with a smile.

"Yes. All mine." He gently ran his fingers over my knuckles watching them carefully. "Every single beautiful thing about you is all mine. Scared?" he said grinning.

"Of you?" I smiled sweetly. "Of course I am, my Lord." He laughed loudly.

"The day that happens won't be for a while," he replied through his laughing. I just smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his hand.

"I used to be petrified of you, my Lord," I said softly. He turned to look at me once more, with a small smile. He brought my hand up to his lips once more, and kissed it.

"I am very glad that is in the past tense, my Lady," he said quite loudly.

_My Lady…_


	8. Eight

I was hungry, I had to go and get some food. It's hard being important, you can't go anywhere without boring questions being asked. I told them I was on a break and they could go to the Dark Lord's office, he'll appreciate that.

Anyway, where was I… Oh yes. _My Lady._

I managed to keep the smile off my face. I only managed it because Lucius decided to come over. God I hate him.. He bowed deeply to Voldemort, and kissed my hand, which was actually not that bad… He has very soft lips…

OH MY GOD. STOP. Sorry Voldemort if you're reading…

"Am I to expect all of this now, my Lord?" I asked Voldemort, who looked slightly surprised that I hadn't already got that.

He nodded, then looked back to Lucius.

"Will your wife be here tonight to hear the good news?" he asked Lucius softly. Oh my god. My sister is Lucius's wife which means that Voldemort will be related to Lucius. I looked up at him with a smile, and I think he understood my thoughts because his fingers tightened around mine a little bit.

Lucius nodded. "Yes my Lord, she returns from London on her visit to her friend tonight, and she shall be here later. I look forward to seeing her, my Lord, I have not for at least a se-night." Oh that was such a suck up. Like he missed her in the slightest, he was probably out finding other blondes to 'party' with.

"Excellent, I shall look forward to seeing her also." I looked at Voldemort very sharply, which he conveniently ignored. I shook my head slightly, and smiled at Adala who was looking at me. She smiled back, with a little nod which I think was possibly one of respect. Aww, she's nice.. I bowed my head back to her, and she turned back to her partner and continued to dance.

I wonder what her eyes look like when they're all vampiry… I bet they go sparkling silver and red to match her dress…

"…Bella?" I could hear Voldemort say. I turned and looked at him, Lucius was gone.

"Yes my Lord?" I replied, watching him. He smiled at me, and ran his hand down the side of my face. I kissed his thumb as it passed my lips.

"You look wistfully at the dance floor," he said loudly. Oh look, out comes the Dark Lord act. "Perhaps I had better find you a worthy partner!"

He's under the influence of alcohol, we can't blame him.

"There would be no partner better then you my Lord," I replied softly. He laughed, and stood up.

"Well then, I had better comply with what you wish," he said, holding a hand out to me, which I took when I had stood up. He led me to the centre of the dance floor, and put one hand on my waist. He was clearly pretending not to be interested in me, and very well too. He was looking everywhere other then my face, at other people, smiling, winking.

"Trying to get some fun in now while you're now married?" I asked him softly.

He looked at me. "What do you mean? I'll still flirt the same with everyone, including you, even when I'm married. Marriage won't stop me from doing that." He smirked. "But Trix, know this: you'll be the only one I'll be interested to live with."

I smiled. "Well then, don't complain when Dolphus snogs me, you know he likes to," I said looking at my husband. He is still my husband, I must add… I haven't signed anything yet…

He shuddered. "Is he even a good kisser, Bellatrix?" he asked after a moment of silent contemplation.

"Yep, obviously, I wouldn't snog him otherwise," I said giggling. I rested my chin on his shoulder. He moved his hands to the back of my neck, and kissed my hair. We were slowly swaying in time to the music, people dancing around us.

He is so romantic. Even in front of everyone he is really nice.

Rodolphus came over to us and started talking to Voldemort, who was laughing a lot at what was being said. I was still leaning against Voldemort, I couldn't see anything around me. Voldemort was gently stroking my hair while laughing.

Oh my god, and then Shelly came over. I chose that moment to wake up and remove my head from Voldemort's shoulder. Just as Shell curtseyed on the introductions.

Voldemort, however, smiled at her. "I've heart a lot about you, Shell," he said. And I cannot believe the next part.

He winked at her.

I slid my arm through his pretending I hadn't seen though Rodolphus knew I had. He was smiling though so he obviously didn't care.

"Have you seen my sister, Rodolphus?" I asked him to cut anything between Shell and my fiancée (I hope he reads this…).

He shook his head. "No, but didn't I hear Malfoy saying she'd be here later?"

I shrugged. "What does Malfoy ever know." Voldemort laughed. "What, when has he ever said anything that is true?" I said indignantly. Rodolphus and Shell were both smiling madly.

Voldemort considered. "My beauty, he has done several times when he is alone with me."

I eyed him carefully but chose not to comment. He put an arm around me, slightly lower down then my back. I was worried that the people behind us would notice where he had his hand, then I decided it didn't matter.

Since we're getting MARRIED.

I don't think I'm ever going to drop this.

Some random Death Eater came over. He's actually really hot, I was quite literally staring at him. He looked at me, and smiled.

"My Lord," hot guy said, "you are needed." Voldemort beckoned for Rodolphus to go with him, leaving me with Shelly.

Ugh.

I'll stick to Shell from now on…

I smiled at her slightly. She looked slightly nervous.

Which means she's afraid of me.

Which means… _I've got the power!_

"So, what ring is he getting you?" I asked her nicely.

"I asked for a sapphire, I just love those. What do you want?" she replied softly.

I smiled. "A gold band with a tiny ruby, diamond and black stone. It's going to be gorgeous." Shell nodded. "So, ever considered about becoming a Death Eater?"

Shell shook her head. "It's not the kind of thing I'd like to be, I prefer to stay at home and look after Dolphus." She looked at me.

"I don't think I'd have been able to marry him if you didn't have the Dark Lord."

"I doubt Rodolphus would have asked you. He's a darling like that," I said watching Voldemort over her shoulder. He was sitting at the head of the table, and they didn't appear to be talking about anything much that would be important. I walked over to them, and put my arms around Voldemort's neck from behind. He pretended I wasn't there and continued to talk.

Then I ruffled up his hair a bit, and kissed the top of his head. He was slowly getting mad, I could tell. He turned around and looked at me, with his eyes narrowed. I smiled innocently.

"What do you want, Trixy?" he said softly.

I smiled even more innocently, if that's possible.

"I just want to be near you, my darling," I replied.

"And you're ruining my reputation," he said reproachfully, and then winked. "Come and sit down." I walked around his chair and sat next to him, at the head of the table.

Finally, the most important place…

He was holding my hand on the arm of his chair, which was nice.

It didn't last long because Narcissa arrived.

Though actually, I'd been dying to tell someone.

I politely excused myself from the table, curtseying to Voldemort who was trying not to laugh. It annoys me when he does that, I don't have to since I'm MARRYING him.

I went over to Narcissa, who looked very nice in a deep pink dress, and hugged her.

"You won't believe what just happened," I whispered in her ear, then pulled back.

"What?" she asked. "Nice to see you as well Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting divorced from Dolphus and I'm marrying… Oh, just guess who!"

She rolled her eyes back. "Have my husband if you want," she said as he swooped over to greet her. He flashed her a grin, and kissed her gently on the lips, and walked off again.

It's gross to see Lucius in love.

If that's what you call it.

"Okay," she sighed. "I give up, who?"

At that moment Voldemort came over to me. "Trix, I'm going outside for a moment, I'll be back." He kissed me on the lips, and walked away.

Narcissa freaked and jumped back from me, watching Voldemort walk away.

"Was that the Dark Lord? You're marrying the Dark Lord?" I silently nodded.

God, I should have called Lucius over in case she passed out.

"He's gorgeous Bella, I didn't think you'd be able to do better the Rodolphus!" She was practically skipping.

I shrugged. "Well, I did, and I'm very important now so you have to be nice."

She laughed for a moment, then said, "Can I dance with him?"

I looked at her, then sighed. "If you must. But I warn you, any ass feeling and I will kill you."

Narcissa laughed as Voldemort came back in. He casually put his arm around my neck, and kissed my hair. He flicked a look at Narcissa and smiled. "Why hello Narcissa, I haven't seen you in a while."

Narcissa curtseyed to him. "It is a pleasure to see you again my Lord," she said keeping her eyes fixed on him. It's a wonder she wasn't drooling.

"We were just talking about you," I said.

He looked back to me with a grin. "Saying only nice things, I hope," he said, his arm around me tightening.

I smiled. "As ever," I said, looking at Narcissa.

"Bellatrix," he said. I looked up at him, and he kissed me very passionately on the lips. Narcissa was watching with one eyebrow raised. "I just got an owl, the next meeting is next month. I'll reply in the morning, and tell them I'm marrying you, you should get an invite." He stepped behind me, and held my hands at the side of me. "I'm going to make Rodolphus second when we're married," he said in my ear. Narcissa was looking pointedly at me, so I turned around.

"I'm going to ask Malfoy to dance, so Narcissa is all yours," I said, and gave him a little kiss on the lips and walked over to Lucius… I mean Malfoy, of course.. who was sitting with a very large group of people I wouldn't have gone near because they are rather.. large men, and they are scary. But hey, I'm the Dark Lady, and they should all fear me.

They will fear me.

I'm a scary person.

And stop coughing, you freak, it's true.

Luci- MALFOY- is such a gentleman when he's not around the Dark Lord, I almost like him, even if that is blaspheming my beliefs as a normal L. Malfoy hater. He stood up when I walked over to them, and he asked me if I wanted to dance.

Which is what I was going to do, but oh well.

He was very careful not to touch me until we got to the dance floor, I did notice. He put one hand very gently on my waist when I had put my hand on his shoulder, which is completely not what Voldemort would have done, but that might be because… Well, I'm engaged to Voldemort and I'm more important then Malfoy is.

Narcissa was happily dancing with Voldemort who was laughing. They were both laughing. No doubt laughing about me…

Suspicious…

She didn't have her hands anywhere suspicious, though. I would have Avada kedavra'ed her on the spot if she had.

Voldemort, however, was being very bad. His hands were on her bottom. I will forgive him in a million years because he is getting drunk. Quickly. I decided to pretend he wasn't and I looked at Malfoy with a smile, which he returned.

"You must be struggling to believe you're marrying the Dark Lord, Bellatrix," he said softly. God his hair looked hot…

Oh my god. I NEED TO WASH MY MOUTH OUT. FINGERS. WHATEVER.

I think I am going to hyperventilate…

"I suppose I am, it was quite a shock. We haven't been lovers for that long, but we both have strong feelings." I smiled again.

"You concealed that fact well, Miss Black," Lucius said with a hint of shocked-ness in his voice. What's the word for that… Whatever I'm to excited.

"We had to, otherwise there would have been to many rumours about us. As well as Death threats." I smirked at him, and he laughed.

"More then you normally get?" He smirked. "Well, I can say that is possibly one thing you beat me in." He was teasing.

"Of course, apart from any duel or the fact I'm the Dark Lady, yes, you beat me hands down in anything." Two can play that game MALFOY. He smiled.

"You're so different to your sister, she just agrees with me."

I hate him. Now I remember why I hate him.

"I expect she's afraid to upset you, Malfoy," I replied sweetly. He spun me very roughly and pulled me into him, still with a fixed smile on his face.

"I have never laid a finger on my wife, and I intend never too," he said quite loudly. "She is my equal in everyway, for your information." I laughed.

"So how about your son? I don't notice you treating him as your equal that often," I said breathing loudly. It's exhausting dancing with Lucius when he gets shirty like this.

"He is my son and I will treat him as I will if he deserves it!" he snapped getting really mad.

I was internally cheerleading this match.

"So why not your wife?"

He had gone really white with anger, and stomped off outside. Narcissa was still giggling with Voldemort and hadn't noticed a thing. I was glad he'd decided to remove his hands. I walked around the tables, saying hello to various people that I know.

Half an hour later Narcissa and Voldemort were still dancing.

And I decided to go over there, but then they stopped dancing, when Malfoy went back in. And he was in a mega hump, though Narcissa was giggling to much to notice. She was a bit tipsy.

She draped her arms madly around Lucius's neck, and started saying, "We'll be related to the Dark Lord soon," really crazily and Lucius was turning redder and redder by the minute because he didn't like the fact Narcissa was blatantly flirting with his enemies' finance and he didn't like it.

I turned around and put my arms around Voldemort who grinned at me and kissed me. I could taste rum on his lips and in his mouth, so we all know what he'd been drinking…

Just as we pulled back from each other I heard a very sharp slap and a squeal of pain from Narcissa. Voldemort raised an eyebrow over my shoulder. I winked at him, but didn't turn around.

"I didn't think you were ever going to lay a finger on Narcissa, Lucius," I said snidely, then turned around. Narcissa was standing with her back to everyone, her hand on her face where she'd just been hit, and Lucius was breathing heavily his hand still raised as if he was going to hit again.

I walked over to Narcissa, and I was conscious of my heals clicking on the floor as I did, possibly because the room had gone a lot quieter, though not everyone had noticed what had happened. No one had turned around to stare, thank god. As I did so, Lucius turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I love annoying him to the extreme.

Narcissa was completely shocked so I sat her down and got her something strong to drink. Or more, Voldemort did, so we don't know what it was. She livened up after a while of being pathetic, and went off to dance with Rodolphus. But she still didn't look completely happy.

Still. One must make some sacrifices in order to upset their enemies. It's just the way it goes.

The rest of the evening, which was quite blurry since the rum was in large supply, went quickly. Possibly because I was dancing all night with my fiancé.

He was completely out of it, I think. I vaguely remember him lifting me up and carrying me to our rooms, when most people had left. Actually, it was funny, me, Voldemort, Nars, Dolphus and Shelly-darling were sitting around a table drinking, and when everyone was leaving they came over to tell us. Everyone except for the five of us had gone, so me and Voldemort went into the middle of the dance floor for a slow dance and a little kissing fest. And there is really nothing wrong with that.

Or his kissing..

After a while of kissing, I rested my head on his shoulder, and he kissed my hair gently. "I think it's your bedtime," he said quietly, for a drunk person..

And then he lifted me into his arms like I was a little baby, and carried me upstairs, only stopping for me to say goodbye to everyone.

I think that was at about half five in the morning. I'm not sure, neither is anyone else.

Either way I woke up at about half one this morning, to a really big mug of coffee, some toast, a red rose, and a box, containing a ring.

And it was just as I've ever dreamed about, having a wedding ring like that. It was totally gorgeous, a thin gold band with a ruby, a diamond and a black stone, all right next to each other. It wasn't a small ring either, it was big, but in a tasteful way.

He must have done one of his Dark Lord tricks on me to make me like it…

He came back in from the bathroom, wearing a TOWEL, and it was a small towel as well, around his waist. How did he become that hot? His hair was dripping, in long strands falling over his face which was deadly serious in thought, droplets dripping down his back, his eyelashes were all clumped together with water making his eyes seem really dark like he was wearing eyeliner, and his body was still damp. He saw that I was awake, smiled, put one hand on the side furthest from him, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Afternoon beautiful," he said holding his towel behind him with one hand. I was really very speechless so I just smiled. He sat down next to me, with his towel quite literally only just covering him. He picked my ring up out of it's box, and slid it onto my fourth finger on my left hand, watching it. He then lifted my hand to his lips, and kissed my ring. "It was the first one I saw, but I knew you'd love it," he said softly. I pushed the tray off my lap, and crawled out of the covers over to him, and I kissed him on the lips.

"I could not think of anything better, love," I replied putting my arms around him. It took me a moment to register I was somehow wearing only my underwear, but he smiled guiltily which told me he'd done it. I raised an eyebrow at it.

"We were too drunk last night, you fell asleep as soon as you touched the pillow."

We all know what that means.

I nodded, and laid back, not before grabbing the towel from around his waist and throwing it across the room, back into the bathroom. But then I thought, no, this is making it easy for him, so I took his wand from the dressing table, along with my own, and ran towards the bathroom, locking the door when I got there. He thumped into the door. I quickly took off my clothes and jumped into the shower, and it was lovely and warm because he's just been in it, soaking my hair and making sure any make up from last night was completely removed. He was calling my name helplessly, it was rather adorable.

By the time he got in, using wandless magic, he looked even hotter because he was all flustered. He mock glared at me, and got in next to me. There was heat coming off of him, it was very strange.

Anyway, the rest is for me to know and you to never find out.

Malfoy's are scum, if it's you reading, Lucius. Because I hate you.

AND YOU USE MUGGLE SHAMPOO.

I asked Narcissa when she was drunk. It's true.


	9. Nine

**July 6th **

I GOT THE OWL!

It was so posh.

Really expensive pure white paper, blood red ink, and the writing was all curly and lovely.

More to the point, the CONTENT!

_Lady Bellatrix,_

_Firstly the Dark Council would like to congratulate you on your up and coming marriage to the Dark Lord Voldemort. You may be aware that the Dark Council does not accept any member's second in command's to come to our meetings. The council, with the exception of your fiancée, has decided that as you are to marry Lord Voldemort, you will become the Dark Lady, and you will no longer be his second in command._

_We look forward to finally meeting you at the next meeting, which is to be held next week on the 13th at Midnight. The Dark Lord will tell you of the location._

_Sincerely, _

_The Dark Council._

I went running to Voldemort in his office, with those two bloody ward breakers who are completely useless, and I told them to get out BECAUSE I HAVE THAT POWER NOW!

Voldemort stood up and walked around his desk, looking curiously at me. "What's happened Bellatrix?" he asked. I shoved the letter into his hands, which he read. A smile broke onto his face. "This is brilliant, I wasn't sure that they would accept you. Well done." He kissed me roughly on the lips, his hand on the back of my neck pulling me towards him, closer then ever.

"I cannot wait," I whispered to him.

This whole new status has really made me quite mature, I have decided.

"Where is this mysterious location?" I asked him. He gave me a smirk.

"You'll see," was all he replied with, which actually made me a little bit suspicious. I rolled my eyes, and looked back to him.

"Fine, be difficult." I paused. "What shall I wear?"

He smirked again. I hate it when he does that. "Nothing would be alright for me," he commented.

Once more, I was very mature. "What do the other women wear?"

By the look on his face I could see that he was about the shrug, and then thought better about doing it. "Long evening dresses, and their crowns, if they are crowned people…" He paused. "You can wear one though because you're beautiful." He winked at me, which I smiled at. It sounded perfect to me. "You've seen what I wear, haven't you?"

I nodded. Once he'd had a meeting with the Inner Circle before he went, and he was wearing really floaty black robes with almost a reddish tinge, as though it's blood on them, with his cloak over the top. It's very hot.

"If you consider even looking at the Gangrel leader, I will hit you, because we're slight enemies and he's very hot, at least most of the single women seem to worship him." He rolled his eyes, and then kissed me on the lips, gently.

"Stop being so nice, it's not right for you. You should be beating me up," I said teasingly.

He smirked, very evilly. It wasn't nice. "We're not married yet, darling," he said scathingly.

I'm suddenly dreading being married to him. In a nice way.

If that is possible.

**July 13th; 3AM-ish… Well, early. **

I did it. I was so scared, but I did it.

We left at ten to. I was wearing my long green and silver dress, and my pretty silver tiara, my hair all down.

Voldemort was waiting for me while he had the Inner Circle meeting. I entered the room, and almost everyone was watching me walk to Voldemort. He didn't say a word to me; he just raised an eyebrow at me, which I think was meant to be approval. I sat down next to Lucius while he finished talking (and I still haven't spoken to Lucius since the ball incident) receiving a glare from Blondie himself. He's not very friendly when he's annoyed with someone.

He let the Inner Circle leave, and beckoned me over to him. I walked up the table, and sat down next to him.

"I think Lucius still hates me."

He didn't reply, just carried on writing. Then after a while, he sat back in his chair with a smirk. "I think so, my darling." He stood up, and kissed me gently on the lips. "You ready to go?"

I stood up facing him. He put one hand around my waist, drawing me closer to him, and then put his face near my ear. "So am I," he whispered. He took my hand, kissed it, keeping his eyes fixed on my face (He always does that) and led me out of the room.

We apparated to a castle. It was dark outside, really low thunder clouds, black ones. It was raining, but we didn't get wet. Voldemort took care of that. It was a huge castle, black granite with grey windows.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

He glanced up, and then back down again. Random. "Norway," he responded shortly. He grasped my hand tightly as we approached the front door. As we opened it, we could see there was light shining through from a doorway straight ahead. "Here's the secret of this place, follow the lights." He nodded ahead, and we walked towards the door. His hand was very tight around mine as we walked forwards. He opened the door, and there was a women sitting at a desk.

Which sucked.

She was kinda brown-blonde, with brown eyes and tanned skin, the normal type. She was wearing thick rimmed glasses and she was pretty, but not much more. She smiled at Voldemort as he entered.

"Hey Voldemort," she said, standing up. She shook his hand, and then looked at me. Her accent was Southern American, and I didn't think there was something right about her… She was wearing a midnight blue dress, long and floaty, though not my think, it was quite nice.

"Hello Lori," he replied to her, grinning at her. "This is my fiancé Bellatrix; I guess you've heard of her?" I smiled sweetly even though I was wondering what it was that was weird about her…

"Sure, I wrote the letter." She looked back to me again. "It's lovely to meet you; Voldemort never shuts up about you." I raised an eyebrow slightly in his direction, though he just squeezed my hand. I think that meant shut up. He can't talk… or squeeze, I suppose…

"So how's your girlfriend? What's her name again..?" He was totally trying to change the subject.

But wait…

I realised why and… OH MY GOD it's because she's a lesbian!

My eyes were very round, I can tell you.

"Jess, don't you ever remember that?" Lori asked, tapping him on the arm slightly.

"Well, you know, so many people to see, Dark Order's to run…" He winked at her, and smirked. "Alright, we'll be going in now my darling," he said to me. "See you later Lori." He led me through the door at the back corner, and into a room.

I've never seen a room like this before. There was a huge round table in it, made out of highly glossed and polished wood, with gold patterns on it. The chairs were made of the same wood with leather cushions on them, all black. On the top of them seemed to be a different symbol; which I didn't quite understand at first. The top half of the walls had thick paper on them, cream coloured with gold patterns on it in a diamond shape. The bottom had wooden panelling on it, and the floor had wooden boards on it. It was really hot.

Voldemort, still holding my hand, led me around the table (Which was filled apart from two seats) to two seats just opposite the entrance to the room. On the top of both of ours were two wood snakes; and I quickly realised that the things on the top of the chair were things representing their own group.

To be honest, the rest is a bit of a blur. They were talking about a lot of confusing things. But, I remember I did get an introduction. First from the Speaker (He was just there to prevent any spells being flung at each other, I think), and then from Voldemort who said plenty of nice things about me.

The speaker stood up. "Welcome, my friends, to another Dark Council meeting. As many of you already know, we have a new member tonight." There were some murmurings around the circle, and people looking at me, wondering who I was. There was a really, really hot guy opposite me, who was glaring at Voldemort, who was glaring back. I guessed he was the Gangral leader.

"You know our rules, we can have no one who is a second in command in the council, and until recently, Bellatrix Lestrange was Lord Voldemort's second. I give you Lord Voldemort to explain." The speaker sat down, and Voldemort stood up, ignoring the Gangral.

"My Lord's and Lady's," he started, bowing his head slightly. "I would be deeply honoured to present to you my fiancé Bellatrix, our newest addition, and the Dark Lady of my Death Eaters." And then, everyone there started to clap for me. When they'd shut up, Voldemort spoke again. "We'll be getting married some time in the very near future, so expect invitations." He sat down and the meeting went ahead.

Voldemort says I'm not allowed to write any of it down in case my diary is found and read. It's not fair.

When we left the castle (It was still raining madly) Voldemort lifted me into his arms, and he apparated me back to the manor. "I've been thinking Trixy," he said as we walked back up the drive. "I want to crown you in front of all the Death Eaters, as the Dark Lady."

I smiled at him. "That would be… so romantic." I put one arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. "But when?"

He shrugged. "After the wedding. We'll give it a while, for our hangovers to go away though." Voldemort smirked at me, and then kissed me firmly on the lips.

"We aren't getting that drunk on our wedding." I pouted at him. "You still have to Dark Order to run, you can't leave it all to me to do." I turned so I was in front of him as we reached the steps to go to the front door. "I need a wedding dress still."

He gave me a gentle smile. "Trixy, I promise I will take you out next week, okay?" I nodded at him, and let him walk on. "Besides, we haven't even set that date yet."

"You do it."

Voldemort smirked. "I thought maybe the end of the month."

I put my arms around his waist, and kissed him. "Alright then."

And that was that.

Fallon, though, the Gangral leader… Hot as fire. I need to dance with him at the wedding…

**July 20th; 4PM**

I have a dress. It's white satin with red embroidery all around it, in the shape of flowers. Just on the edge. It's strapless, the train is long and part of the dress, and it finishes in a sort of curved shape. I'm in love with a dress.

I didn't let Voldemort see the one I had bought, or any of the ones I wanted.

I just let him pay. Gosh, I'm such a wonderful, good, marvellous wife. Worship me.

Wife? What am I saying…? Fiancé…

Love my Voldemort.

He says he isn't mine. He is really.

Ten days to go…

**July 29th. **

I'm so nervous. I cannot believe that tomorrow I will be marrying Lord Voldemort. I never, ever thought that this would happen.

He's been really quiet today. I hope he isn't going to say he doesn't want to marry me, or something, I think I'd die. I did go and ask him if he was alright, and he stood up really quickly, and pulled me into him, and then kissed me very passionately.

"Of course I am, we're getting married tomorrow." He smirked and kissed me again, and sent me off to do important stuff. I couldn't concentrate though.

I don't actually know how he expects me to concentrate at a time like THIS.

Damn you Albus Dumbledore.

I'm right. It's his fault that I have to work.

Anyway. It's getting late. We have to be up early tomorrow, since I have to get this dress on. I've put it in a room on the other side of the house (In the West Wing- sounds so good… "Oh yes, I'm just going to the West Wing to pick up my dress") and it's locked about eight times. And it has little wards around it so he can't break in at all, and it'll alert me when someone tries to get in. It's great.

Oh, and, I totally forgot, but Shell is going to be one of my bridesmaids, and for some reason, Voldemort asked Rodolphus to be his "best man". He told me after it was because Rodolphus is second in command, but that's crap if you ask me. He likes Rodolphus a lot. I can tell.

So, Shell and Narcissa. They've both got long red dresses that match my dress, and I'm going to make them wear black roses in their hair. I get to wear white ones… Because I'm special…

Special, special, special, is me.

Voldemort's yelling at me to get into bed now. He's clearly very nervous. We've taken to sleeping very closely together, I mostly end up sleeping with my head right next to his neck, and he likes gently rubbing his fingers against my scalp. It's amazingly relaxing.

I'm going to bed now. I'll write tomorrow before the wedding. I might not have time after, wink, wink…

**Please leave a review if you did/ didn't enjoy! **


	10. Ten

**July 30th: Just before**

I have never been so afraid in my life. I am going to marry the Dark Lord. I just need to be calm, I know I do… It's so hard…

Last night, in bed, he was still really quiet. Normally he likes to tease me a bit, and then make it up to me in various forms… I snuggled up to him and asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine, my darling," he replied, smiling at me.

"You've been all quiet all day, Voldemort, and it's getting to me," I replied, looking at him.

There was silence for a while. "I'm really nervous." He said it as though he didn't want to say it, like the first time he said he loved me.

"Why are you nervous? I'm the one marrying the Dark Lord…" I trailed off and looked at him, and then pulled myself right up against him. "It's only me, Voldemort, you know me well enough by now…"

He shrugged. "I'm the one marrying the most beautiful and err- _intelligent_ woman there ever was," he said, smirking at me. I ignored his sarcasm.

"Let's just say that we're both the same amount nervous." I kissed him passionately on the lips. "God I love you."

"I think it's safe to say I love you more, Trixy," he replied, and then rolled on top of me. I would have let him if it wasn't for the fact I wanted to save it for the Wedding night.

"No, not tonight," I said. "I want to wait."

He kissed me some more, a lot more, and then got off of me. "I understand."

He put one arm over my side, resting it on the top of my leg and caressing me gently, and kissed my hair. "Goodnight Voldemort," I whispered.

"Good night Trixy, see you in the morning," he replied, sounding quite tired.

And then, before I knew it I'd woken up to an empty bed. He left me a note though.

_Dear Trixy,_

_Sorry I can't be with you this fine, lovely morning of our wedding (It's sunny, darling, you know it's a good thing) but you see… There are a few preparations I must make. I'll stay out of your way all today; and I promise to see you at two o clock today. Try not to be late… _

_Narcissa and Shelly are going to meet you in our sitting room at nine o clock, try and be up for them?_

_I love you so much, my beautiful Bellatrix._

_L. Voldemort._

I looked at the clock, and I realised it was actually half past eight (Very early for me… But I'm too excited and nervous to sleep.) So I could have a shower and something to drink before then. I made myself some coffee (Yummy) and got into the shower. I was just putting on my dressing gown when I heard voices from the sitting room. I looked around the door, and everything was set out in various places around the room, my dress was suspended from the ceiling (I never did understand my sister). Luckily, I'd hidden the underwear that I would be wearing in the bathroom so they wouldn't be able to laugh at it.

They spotted me and pulled me into the room right away.

"Morning," I muttered and let myself be sat down.

"How are you?" Shell asked me as Narcissa started to brush out my dripping wet hair.

"Nervous as hell," I replied, smiling up at her. She's really starting to grow on me now, I quite like her.

"You'll be fine," she said, and sat down next to me. Her and Rodolphus's wedding is going to be next month, and I think soon after there'll be a baby arriving…

"I know, but he's…"

"I understand what you mean, I'm going to marry the second in command of the Death Eaters and I'm good friends with you. It's sort of… surreal…" She trailed off. That's when I really started to like her.

"Bella," Narcissa interrupted. "How do you want your hair?" I turned around to look at her, and smirked evilly. "If you go into my room and open up the first wardrobe on the left, the hair flowers are in there."

She didn't move. "You go and get them. I'm not going in there."

"Why?" I asked her curiously. She is quite strange.

"That's the Dark Lord's bedroom."

"And mine."

"But…"

"Narcissa, please, don't be difficult. So many women would kill to get into that room," I said, smirking even more. Narcissa sighed and walked into the room, though quite slowly. Shell laughed. "And I'm sure you were once one of them, Bella."

"Well, yes, Rodolphus will tell you that I used to be very obsessed with him."

"He mentioned it once or twice. Is it true you stalked him?"

But then Narcissa came back out carrying the box in a hurry, so I didn't answer. She gave a start when she opened it. "Who are the black roses for?"

"You and Shell," I replied smugly. She looked horrified. But Shell looked mildly amused. "They were very expensive and Voldemort will kill me if he finds out the full extent of the price and if they don't get worn."

Black roses aren't the easiest of things to find, especially ones in that good condition. Fifty galleons a rose, I only bought ten of them… And he should understand; I'm not a cheap person to look after.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "So where do you want these roses? I take it the white and red ones are for you."

I nodded. "I was thinking, I'll have my tiara in the front, so if I have my hair up they could go at the back, or actually in the hair. What do you think?"

Shell said she liked that idea, and started to brush her own hair. She's got lovely hair, quite long, thick and dead straight.

Narcissa started fiddling around with my hair, and I could feel it all gradually getting off my face and back, and it was also getting tighter and tighter… She kept taking roses out of the box as well. After a while she stood back from it, and said "There" in a very loud voice.

When she handed me the mirror I was amazed that my hair could even look like that. It was all back tightly off my face, and at the top of my head were lots of twisted bits of hair pinned to it. It all moved down so it was at about the middle of my head, and then that was where she'd put the roses. Narcissa told me she was going to put my veil down under it so that you could see everything perfectly, and then my tiara would be going right at the top of the hair.

Rodolphus came in with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth just as Narcissa had put my tiara on. My tiara is great; it's silver with rubies on it. Scattered over it like red rose petals… Rodolphus kissed Shell, and while he was busy with it, I grabbed the cigarette out of his fingers. He turned around to look at me, and I think he was impressed with the hair. "Alright, darling?" he asked me, still hanging onto Shell.

"No I'm bloody well not," I replied, smoking furiously. It was calming…

"Well, you look stunning as ever, so no worries there." I was attacked at that moment with a make up brush, so Narcissa obviously didn't agree with that comment.

Rodolphus's attention was back to Shell, and I noticed exactly where his hands where… She was smiling into his shoulder and he was talking to her. "Rodolphus," I said as Narcissa went back to reload, "Have you seen Voldemort?"

Rodolphus said something to Shell, and then turned back around. "Yes, he's fine. He told me to come and see how you were, what shall I say?"

"Tell him I got his note and tell him that I happen to like the sun very much. And tell him not to be late." I smirked. I knew that would make him laugh a bit, maybe ease his nerves slightly. "Oh, and Rodolphus?"

"Yeah?"

"I never stalked the Dark Lord."

He smirked. "You did, you just never admitted it. Don't you remember that time when you made me come with you to-"

"Shut up Rodolphus," I said hurriedly, remembering. It wasn't really stalking, just following him, and then getting Rodolphus to come and talk to him with me. I just stood there drooling over him, and I think that might have been the time when Voldemort first realised that I fancied him.

He actually invited me up to his rooms, claiming he had a book to show me that he thought I would like, and we were gradually leaning closer and closer together, and I was probably about to kiss him when someone knocked on the door. He looked quite annoyed at the disruption, but it was something about the Department of Mystery's, so he sent me away.

"Oooh, I shall submit to your will, my Lady." He turned back to Shell and kissed her again. "I'll see you all later. Good luck, Bella, and I love you Shell."

Shell smiled. "I love you too." As soon as the door shut, Shell turned back around to sit down.

"You two are very good together," I said softly. I think she was feeling a bit bad about it all, saying all that in front of me.

"I hope so," I heard her reply. "I'm going to start getting ready." From what I could see, she was brushing her hair back into a tight bun with some shorter strands framing her face, and some bits of longer hair coming out of the bun. Then when I opened my eyes the next time, they were curly.

"We'll do your lipstick before we go down," Narcissa said, and started to do her own hair. I decided to go and put my underwear on. I love this underwear, there's a pair of white fish-net stockings and suspenders, white knickers, a white corset-like thing with little clasps up the front of it, which is strapless. Very sexy and low cut as well… So Voldemort's going to be happy when the dress comes off tonight. I pulled my dressing gown on over it again and went back out.

They both had four black roses on the left side of their hair now, just sticking out of the bun. They looked lovely, really, really pretty. Some time later, they both had really dark, smoky eye make up on, black, but blended in nicely so it looked like dark grey. My eyes were really dark, black eyeliner with black eye shadow blended upwards, except mine was glittery. And special, since I am very special and always will be!

Rodolphus came back in.

"The Dark Lord has asked me to tell you he didn't know that, and he apologises _most_ profusely about his mistake." And he was smirking madly at it.

I rolled my eyes, and put one of my hands into Rodolphus's pocket to remove his packet of cigarettes, steal one, and put it back in.

"Thank you very much, sweetie!" I said with a smirk matching his. His smirk had very strangely just vanished, especially as I held it out for him to light with his wand. Which was very funny. He looked me up and down, and looked strangely at the white tights. "What on earth are you wearing under that dressing gown?" he said, yanking it open for him to look at. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We did get divorced Rodolphus, we're no longer married," I said sarcastically.

He glared at me, but it wasn't very heated, and his eyes were lingering on my body… In a way Voldemort would look at me. He let me close the dressing gown up again, though it was very begrudgingly done. He then looked at Shell (Who was applying make up and had missed the whole thing, thank god) and then back to me. "Are you sure this is the right thing for you to do?" he asked me softly. "I'd leave Shell for you if you wanted me too."

I nodded at him. "Rodolphus, I'm fine, I promise you," I replied softly, wondering what had made him say that.

"I just wanted you to know… And that I would do that for you, because I feel I owe it to you after years of a horrible marriage…" He trailed off, checking Shell once more who was still (!) doing make up. Why does it take her so long?

"Don't be so stupid!" I said, starting to get slightly choked up. I leant forwards and hugged him tightly to me, and when we pulled back he kissed me very gently on the lips.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Bella, I promise you that," he said, then turned and snuck up to Shell from behind, leaving me very confused. I smoked my cigarette and sat around… feeling confused… I really hope I don't still love Rodolphus…

So, here we are. There's about half an hour before the wedding starts, so I need to go and get the dress on. I'm calmer now, you know… That's very weird, but I am. And excited, which is the worst thing. I can't think about anything else.

It's mad.

**July 31st: Morning after!**

Oh my god, we're married. I'll go from where I left off!

I went to put the dress on, which was lovely, I felt gorgeous in it. After that, Narcissa helped me put on my necklace, which was silver and had tiny red roses on it, kind of like a choker, but not as tight. I had small dangly earrings, which were again silver, and had tiny rubies on the way down them, and also my veil. It wasn't a very long one, nor did it cover my face, but it had two layers and stopped half way down my back.

And the most amazing pair of red shoes, quite high. Oh, and a pair of long white gloves, coming almost up to my arm pits. They were fingerless, with one hook over my middle finger to keep them in place. At the top, they had a band of red sequins sewn onto them.

I was all ready.

Apart from the lipstick, obviously.

Narcissa and Shell were both wearing long deep red dresses with a black ribbon around the waist of it. Very nice, I liked them very much and I was glad that they chose something to match my dress.

As soon as we got down stairs, I felt like I was going to be sick. I was so afraid, especially that I would forget my vows. Oh god, what if I did… Waiting outside the meeting room was one of the scariest things I've ever done. I really mean it. I could practically see my little bouquet of black, white and red roses shaking like anything. Shell looked nervous as well, but Narcissa was cool as anything as normal. I don't know how she does it; she was like it before her wedding. Her bridesmaids were more nervous then she was.

Our cue to go in was as soon as the doors opened. I nearly died when they did open; there were hundreds of people in there. As we started to walk down, I couldn't take my eyes off the back of him, he was wearing black dress robes, (Which he chose) and they were really nice on him. Tight fitting, flaring slightly at the bottom, and it gave me a nice view of him. Voldemort didn't turn around, annoyingly, but Rodolphus did, and he gave me a highly genuine smile and winked at Shell.

I stopped next to Voldemort, and he didn't even look at what I was wearing, just smiled lovingly at me. When the room was silent, Rodolphus moved so he was standing in the middle of us, though slightly behind, and handed Voldemort my ring.

"If there is anyone here who does not believe that the Dark Lord and Dark Lady should be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Rodolphus sounded so stupid saying that, I would have laughed if it wasn't for… circumstances… "My Lord."

Voldemort started to speak as he slid the ring onto my finger. "Bellatrix Black, from this day onwards I promise to you that I will love and honour you in all ways that I possible can, I'll be there for you when you need me the most, in sickness or in health, in wealth or poverty," (At this point he wrinkled his nose slightly, though his eyes hadn't moved away from mine, I was about to laugh… I knew it…) "Until death we do part."

My turn, though, so I couldn't laugh…

"My Lord Voldemort, from this day onwards I promise that I will love and obey you," (Ha, I thought, not likely… Voldemort's face was so funny, I had to pretend he wasn't about to laugh…) "in all ways that I possibly can, I will be there for you when you need me the most, in sickness or in… (Idiocy, idiocy, I wanted to say, but I saw his eyes widen slightly and thought the better of it) health, in wealth or poverty, until death we do part."

"Bellatrix Black, I will love you until my dying day and then onwards," Voldemort continued (Just like we practiced, amazingly…). "And I will stay faithful to you and only you until my dying day."

"Lord Voldemort, I will love you for all eternity, at all costs, and I will be loyal to you, my one and only," I said, all urges to laugh gone. This was serious.

Rodolphus seemed to have forgotten what to say, until he spoke, that was. "My Lord, you may now kiss the bride, I pronounce you man and wife!"

Voldemort tilted his head to one side, as if to say 'alright, if I must', and kissed me very roughly on the lips. Mmm his mouth tasted lovely, I think he'd been eating chocolate before he came down… God I'm hungry… He then turned to everyone, who were stirring slightly now, and spoke.

"Would all of our guests like to go to the ballroom along the corridor," he said quite politely. Probably because of all the Dark Council member's there. Before anyone had left the meeting room, he pulled me out of it and yanked me into the next room, which was the empty parlour. He shut the door, and locked it, and turned back to me. "Sit down," he said. I wondered what was up, but I think he was a bit stressed, so I didn't move towards the seats, but I put my arms around him instead.

He smirked at me. "Aren't you meant to obey me now?" he asked softly. I kissed him, and he kissed back just as much.

"Dream on," I muttered.

"I've never seen you look so beautiful," he said with a real smile.

"To be honest, I haven't felt this good for years." I thought I was about to cry with happiness, I really did. His arms protectively tightened around my waist and he kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Are you ready to show them what you can do?" He asked, carefully watching my face. "Because there's no going back now, my beauty."

I nodded. "I suppose I am a little… Well, scared but… As long as I have you, I think I can do anything," I replied quietly.

Voldemort's expression didn't change. "Things are going to be different now, Bellatrix, make sure you know that."

"What do you mean?" I blurted out, I wasn't really sure about what he meant… and _Bellatrix_?

"You'll see," he replied indifferently, and held his arm out for me to take, which I did, and kissed him on his lips gently before we walked on.

"I love you."

Voldemort smiled at me. "I love you too. I think more then you'll ever know," he replied as we entered the ball room. "Oh, I forgot, I got you something," he whispered, nodding at various people I recognised. They moved apart for us, and sitting at the top of the dais was his throne, and one just like his but with red velvet on covering it for me. I wanted to kiss him right there, but I thought that he'd prefer it if I waited. We sat down, and the train of my dress was flowing over the side of it, and slightly down the side of the dais.

Rodolphus immediately came over and bowed to us both, and then came to stand behind me to speak to me.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier, Bella," he said quietly, while Voldemort was busy saying hello to Adala. I think he fancies her really.

"It's okay, I understand," I replied, smiling at Voldemort, who was now back to looking at me.

"Alright?" he asked me, very quietly. I nodded at him, with a smile, and looked to see who was here. God there was a hot guy; I could see he was hot from behind. When he turned around, I realised exactly who it was. It was Fallon, the Gangral leader!

He saw me looking at him, gathered some woman up from next to him, and dragged her over to the Thrones. She made a curtsey to us both, but Fallon simply bowed his head.

"General Fallon," said Voldemort, grimly.

"Lord Voldemort, I don't think I have yet had the pleasure of meeting your wife," Fallon said smoothly.

"I don't believe you have," Voldemort replied just as smoothly. "Bellatrix, this is General Fallon of the Gangrals. Fallon, this is my wife, Lady Bellatrix Riddle."

"Lovely to meet you, General," I said, copying their smooth voices.

"Call me Fallon," he replied softly, smiling charmingly at me. "This is Lila, my Second," he continued, beckoning to the woman standing beside him, carelessly. I then noticed Lila properly, and she had very bright purple hair. She actually looked like a werewolf (Gangral- mostly a werewolf, but they can transform whenever they like instead of just at full moon, it's by choice, and they can also shift into Vampire form with lots of practice), she had very long hair, but it looked very rough and actually horrible. She was completely makeup-less and she wasn't the most pretty of things… I wondered if there was a romantic connection between the two, but Fallon was looking at a lot of the prettier women in the room in a very sexual way (Me included) so I guessed not.

They went away after a while, thank god. Fallon was dancing with one of Adala's friend's who Voldemort knew somehow (I expect they'd had an affair at some point- knowing Voldemort) so he can't have been "with" Lila. I was pleased to see that Voldemort wasn't actually looking at anyone else in the room in a sexual way. After about half an hour, he finally asked me to dance.

We walked to the dance floor that had been made (There were tables around the outside of the room, which was huge, with various plates of food, drinks, anything under the sun really, and then in the middle of them, a place to dance. It was quite busy with various couples– gay and straight– dancing together.) And soon there were more people watching us then dancing.

"Nicely handled with Fallon," he said quietly as the man in question came waltzing past us with yet another beautiful woman.

"If he thinks he has a chance with making me fall under his wonderful spell, he can think again," I replied. "So, how does it feel to be married?"

He smiled, and his arm around my waist tightened a lot more then before, as the music got faster. "We're not properly married, yet," he said, his smile turning into a grin. "I'll let you know in the morning."

I didn't actually get what he was saying. "What are you on about?" I asked him after a moment of confusion.

"The wedding night," he replied indifferently. "Are there going to be any surprises for me?"

I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about. "What about for me?"

He gave me one of the most sexy winks he's ever given me. "You'll see."

And he wouldn't say a word about it after that.

It was starting to get dark before I had chance to get something to eat, there were so many people to talk to and be introduced to, and dance with. As soon as I'd sat down with Shell, Rodolphus came over and squished himself in between us.

"So which one of my favourite girls wants to come and dance with me first?" he asked, his arm draped around my shoulder's and Shell's waist.

"Bella," said Shell quickly. "I've just been dancing with you for the last hour, and I think that's enough."

"So who do you want to dance with?" I asked her, finishing my drink.

"Anyone," she replied. I caught Voldemort's eye and got him over.

"Shell wants to dance with you," I said. Voldemort looked mildly amused, and looked at Shell with a dazzling smile.

"How could I turn down one of the most beautiful women in the room?" Voldemort said, holding out his arm. Shell cast a glare of sorts in my direction, and walked off with him, leaving me with Rodolphus.

"Come on then," I said, offering Rodolphus my hand, which he took and led me to the floor.

"So, you're really the Dark Lady now," he said quietly.

"It's hard to come to terms with," I replied, watching Voldemort's hands. They were in a green area. Good Voldemort…

"Does this mean I have to be nice to you now?"

"Don't be stupid. You don't, just everyone else." I smirked. "It's going to be fun with Malfoy though."

Rodolphus smiled. "You just love tormenting him, don't you…" he said quietly. I nodded.

The rest of the evening went on, fairly uneventful. I was shocked that it had gone so quickly, and very soon guests were starting to leave. The room was emptying dramatically. Rodolphus asked me to dance again (It was nearing two o clock, so even I was flagging slightly), just after Voldemort had whispered something in his ear and gone off outside. I was suspicious, but didn't say anything to either of them, when Voldemort came back in. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me into him, claiming my lips in a highly passion-filled kiss. "Bed time," he muttered.

I said my goodbyes, and followed him out of the double doors at the end of the room.

It was amazing. There were lighted candles all up the stairs, suspended in mid-air, going all the way up to our bedroom, which was completely dark except for about two hundred candles floating randomly around the room. It was completely beautiful.

"Now," he said; with a perfectly serious expression on his face. "How do I take this dress off you?"

He loved the underwear, as well. He said white suited me a lot, and that I should wear it more often. I didn't know if he meant underwear or clothes in general, it was too much effort to ask so it remains unsolved.

When the delicate art of love making was complete (Several times over) he leant over me, and kissed me very gently on the lips.

"I love you Bellatrix Riddle," he whispered into my ear.

I snuggled up into him and kissed his chin. "I love you, Lord Voldemort," I replied quietly.

I really am so lucky to have him.

**That'll be the last nice chapter for a while… Bwahaha… **


	11. Eleven

**August 17th: **

Rodolphus just asked me if they can have their wedding here. I don't know if I need to ask Voldemort or not… I think maybe I should…

**Later:**

We just had our first argument. I went into his office to tell him that Lucius Malfoy had brought his son to be given the Dark Mark.

"Okay," Voldemort replied not looking up.

"And Rodolphus wants to know if he and Shell can get married here," I continued.

Voldemort shrugged. "Makes no difference to me."

"But you're going to be there, surely it would-"

"I am not going."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "You can't-not go to your second's wedding… That would be like you not going to my wedding…"

"Yes, but you're never going to have another wedding Bellatrix, I would rather kill you then see that," he snapped, looking up. I was too shocked to say a word. "Send Draco in."

In complete shock, I turned and beckoned to Draco to go in; slamming the door behind me I stormed up to my room to write this. I cannot believe him.

**5:00PM**

He still isn't back. He normally comes up here at this time so we can have dinner.

**10:56PM**

Oh god, oh god… Why isn't he back?

**August 18th: 10:01AM**

He came in at about one o clock last night, turned the light on waking me up, turned it back off and then got into bed, just like he normally would have. I turned over and put one arm over him.

"I love you," I whispered.

Voldemort turned over, right over so he was on the edge of the bed and so that I couldn't reach him. "Go to sleep," he said, in a very cold and hard voice.

When I woke up this morning, he was gone, no note or anything. What have I done?

**12:45:**

He sent me a note to my office, when I was trying to get some work done. He's horrible.

_Meeting tonight at eight. Be there on time._

_L. Voldemort_

I replied with;

_Of course. Dinner is at half past five, will you be there?_

_Love Bella x-x-x-x_

I know he got it because when I lean out of my window, I can see straight into his, and he didn't even read it. Just tossed it into the fire. I don't get this.

**4:00PM**

Rodolphus came in to ask about the wedding, but I was too upset to speak. When I'd come back to a slightly calmer state, I told him everything that had happened. He put his arms around me, and kissed my forehead, and told me Voldemort was probably just stressed and that everything would be alright soon. Why can't he just be nice to me?

**9:54PM**

I couldn't bring myself to go to the meeting. He's going to be mad with me, but I don't care. I've never been this hurt.

**August 29th: 11:06:**

Nothing from him for eleven days. I don't get this. God, I haven't cried this much since I was last on my period, that must have been two months ago…

Wait. Two months. Two months?

Surely I'm not…

**11:26:**

Pregnant.

What do I do…?

**August 30th: 3:45PM**

Rodolphus and Shell's wedding. I'm wearing a long black dress made out of silk, make up, hair all done, but I feel a wreck.

**6:19PM:**

I am speechless.

I stayed at the wedding, seated right at the front, just for the ceremony. It was very nice, though I cried a lot through it, no one could see me. Rodolphus was happily married and I… Well, at that moment, I had nothing.

I went and hugged him at the end, and he looked at me sympathetically.

"You look stunning, Bella," he said, though it was clear I didn't. He went off to dance with Shell after a while, so I thought I'd go and make Voldemort love me again. And tell him that he's going to be a father.

When I got to our rooms, the door was wide open to the sitting room, and there, on his lap, was a brunette woman stick insect thing, with glowing golden skin. She was giggling, and he… he had one of his hands on her bottom. He saw me standing there, though didn't say a word, and just stared at me. He also saw tears run down my face, but instead of pushing the stupid slut off his lap and running to make me feel better, he kissed her on the lips. Like I wasn't there, like I didn't exist.

I turned, and ran out of the room, wiping away the tears the best I could. I went back to the ball room.

I saw Shell first. She took one look at my face, and called Rodolphus over, and sent him out of the room with me.

"What happened?" Rodolphus asked, looking very worried.

"My husband is up in our sitting room with another woman on his lap!" I said loudly, and then dissolved into tears. Rodolphus put his arms around me, tightly hugging me to him.

"Rodolphus, I'm pregnant!" I said, my voice sounding strangely high pitched. "And my baby's father is cheating on me!"

I cried in his arms for a very long time, he just stood there, rubbing my back. "Can you take me to bed?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'll stay with you, if you'd like," he said, as we reached the door to my old room.

"No, I'll be fine, you go down and enjoy yourself," I said, smiling despite myself. He hugged me once more, and left.

I don't think I'll be writing for a while.

**September 11th:**

The meeting today was horrible. I had to sit there with him like nothing was wrong, and whenever I spoke it was like I didn't exist.

At first he was talking about how we're going to gain alliances with more of the giants.

"We could send someone like you did before, when I was still in prison," I said, trying to say something logical.

"We have already tried that, Madam, and it didn't work," Voldemort replied, not looking directly at me. He never calls me Bella anymore either.

"That was with the different group Voldemort," I snapped. Silence.

"Bellatrix, just shut up for once!" he said loudly and very angrily.

I was amazed he had the nerve to be able to say that to me. "And why should I shut up?" I asked him. "You're the one that has cheated on me!" More silence.

"Leave us," Voldemort said, and the Inner Circle left right away. Oh great, that left me with angry Voldemort. "Don't you dare ever do that again because I swear, I will kill you."

"Go on then!" I yelled, standing up in front of him, my arms to the side. He lifted his wand and pointed it at me, and I thought for a moment he was going to, but he lowered it, and walked towards me.

"I didn't lie when I said I loved you," he hissed, and then swept past me. What? How does that make sense?

"THEN ACT LIKE IT!" I screamed as he reached the door. He turned around to look at me.

"I TRIED!" he yelled back, and then left. I could nearly see a little trail of smoke coming from his ears.

WHY AM I BEING FUNNY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?

Left me in complete confusion. I do not understand him. If he loves me then why doesn't he act like he does and treat me nicely?

**October 13th:**

What a long month this has been. I've hardly had time to write, he's been keeping me so busy with a load of unimportant junk. And to top it all off, I have got morning sickness. I feel and look awful, and I know it, and people keep looking at me as though I'm insane.

I most probably am.

**December 25th:**

Christmas Day. The Malfoy's, Lestrange's (That feels weird; I used to be one of them…) and various other people I am friends with, and… A mystery present. From a Mr T.R.

T.R.

Well, the present was a necklace. You know you can get those diamond necklaces that look like they're water dropping beautifully down your neck? Well, this is rubies, like blood. On the box it said, it writing I don't know;

_My Lady,_

_Merry Christmas._

_T.R_

T.R… T.R…

I don't know many people who's last name begins with R, except for my own…

OH MY GOD.

RIDDLE.

No, he wouldn't have. Stop it.

**December 26th:**

I wore it yesterday, and he didn't look twice at it.

He so sent it.

He would have glared at it otherwise, like he does now whenever I wear any new clothes.

**January 1st:**

Happy New Year. I'm going around to Shell and Rodolphus's house (They bought a new house a bit after their wedding, in Italy. Apparently they're safer there, somehow…). It's strange, but it's easy to apparate to Italy. I was always better with long distances.

Anyway. I think I might start getting over him, before I get terribly obsessed and start stalking him.

Oh why am I bothering? I'd never stalk him, especially not now. That was the past, when I didn't care about anything else. But now, I have this little thing inside me that keeps making me sick. And I really love my baby, even though he or she isn't even born yet. It's strange, I never wanted a baby, and I actually can't wait now.

I want a girl. A boy would be okay, but a girl… Pretty dresses… And Voldemort can pay, naturally.

Ha.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all…

**January 2nd:**

It's terrible. I miss him even more now, ever since yesterday, the day of not missing my husband. It quite literally has made me miss him more. Never thought that was possible.

I might try and talk to him.

Bad idea.

**Later:**

I tried, but he was _busy_ with someone with black hair with green streaks in it.

I hate him.

**Well. You know. Don't kill me…**

**-Looks shifty-**

**-Hides-**

**I've nearly finished 12. So then you can love me again!**

**-Hopes-**

**Excessively Complex.**


	12. Twelve

**February 4th: 5PM**

Isn't it tragic that I still sleep in my old room, I'd moved everything back in there, and as far as I knew; he was still sleeping with all sorts of different women. I realised he'd never loved me, he just wanted a wife, and everything had been an act.

Half an hour a go, I received a letter from him, telling me rather abruptly to go and see him at ten past five, today. So that is where I am going now.

**February 5th: **

I got into his office, staring at him coldly, and he started to speak, no greeting, no 'sit down'.

"I'll come straight to the point, everyone's been saying how horrible you look recently, and you're fat, pale, and quite frankly disgusting. I think you should do something about it before it gets out of hand. You may go."

Said just like that. I didn't move.

"You've hardly spoken to me in six months, and now you expect me to take this?" I said.

"Get out of my sight!" said Voldemort dismissively.

I aimed my wand at him, but he was too quick, and before I knew it, I was on the floor under the Cruciatus Curse. Through my screams, I panicked; _if the curse is used on a woman pregnant then the baby will be killed_. After a while, it stopped, but the pain slashing through my stomach was just as bad. I couldn't formulate the words to tell him that I was pregnant, I was just whimpering nonsense. He stepped over me, and did it once more, only this time I could feel the life within stir and move… I thought I knew what had happened… The baby was dead…

I let out a loud scream, and this time, Voldemort stopped instantly, looking down at me. I was bleeding from my womb, I had lost my baby. "What is this?" Voldemort gasped.

"I was pregnant, you've just killed your own child," I said, through my tears and pants. Voldemort fell onto his knees next to me.

"No…" he whispered.

"Yes," I hissed through the pain. "And you've killed me, as well; you're wife, the only person in the whole world that would have done anything for you! And if I live through this I should never look at you again, but that's the thing, I will because I love you so much!" I screamed at him, taking all the strength I had out of me. I didn't hear screaming coming from below me, just pain, something leaving my body…I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in _our_ bed, with a healer leaning over me with a potion for me to swallow. I took it, wondering why I even cared anymore. My insides felt soothed, I was calm. The healer left, leaving me with Voldemort, and I was afraid that he was going to hurt me. He didn't. He sat right on the edge of the bed, and held my hand. I couldn't make myself wrench my hand out of his; I hated him and yet loved him so much.

"Why?" I hissed at him.

He looked like he was going to cry. "I don't know why, it's just who I am, I've never been loyal to anyone in my life." He paused. "I love you so much Bella, I didn't know what to do. I was suffocated by loving you, I had to get out, and this was the only way to do it."

"You could have spoken to me about it!" I snapped, softening only slightly.

"I've never loved anyone before," he replied. "Never understood it, but I do now. Now we have our child…" He beckoned to the bed next to me, and lying there, wrapped up in white blankets was a tiny little baby, pink from crying, and fast asleep, with a mass of black hair. "I only hope she'll forgive me for the way she entered the world."

I started crying madly, but I was happy, shocked and happy. I couldn't believe that she was actually ALIVE! I threw my arms around him, and kissed him on the lips. He totally kissed me back. And the best part was, he was smiling into my mouth, like he really wanted to be kissing me. "I love you Voldemort!" I said, into his shoulder.

"I love you more then you'll ever know," he whispered, and I think he might have been crying as well, not sure. "What are we going to call our little girl?" he said, after a while of breathing into my hair. I gently picked her up, careful not to wake her.

"Adrianna," I whispered. The baby opened her eyes up and me, and smiled. She liked it.

**February 7th: 6:00PM**

"You're lucky she survived," I said to Voldemort as we ate our dinner yesterday. Adrianna had been fed and had been asleep for nearly half an hour next to us, and Voldemort was sitting next to me on the bed. I didn't really need to be in bed that much, I was quite healthy, but it was nice having his run around for me. "I wouldn't have ever spoken to you again if she had died."

Voldemort smiled weakly. "I am glad she survived anyway. Bella?"

"Yes?" I said, swallowing my chicken.

"I haven't said this to you yet, and it's very difficult for me to say but… I am sorry. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me." Acting as though he hadn't said it, he stabbed a potato and began to eat it whole.

I grabbed the fork from his hand, and put in on the plate. "I forgave you the moment you said you loved me," I said quietly, and kissed him on the lips, passion-filled and wonderful. "Though I might not forget it, and if you so much as kiss another woman again, I will un-forgive you."

"Does our daughter count?" he asked, back to the potato. He has a thing about them, they're his favourite food. I laughed.

"You can kiss her," I said smiling at him. He took our emptied plates and put them on the floor, under the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, sitting back up next to me.

"Stronger now." There was an uneasy silence between us. "Can you put Adrianna in the cot?" I asked him quietly. He nodded, leant over me and gently scooped her up into his arms, not waking her. He smiled down at her; I could tell that he loved her a lot. He put her into the cot, and covered her over with the cute little blanket, embroidered with red and silver stars that Shell had given me for her.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked quietly, turning to look at me.

"Only with you," I replied, grinning at him. He tilted his head to one side. "Come here, please," I said, softly. Voldemort walked to me, and lay down next to me, kissing me passionately.

"What if Adrianna wakes up?" he whispered, pulling back from me.

"You'll have to go and hold her!" I replied, with a smirk.

Voldemort sighed.

**February 9th**

Adrianna got her first visitors today. Voldemort had gone to his office for an hour when Rodolphus and Shell knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled over her screams (She does not like having nappy changes). They came in, just as I'd picked her up and kissed her on the nose; she finds it funny for some reason.

I gave Adrianna to Shell to hold while Rodolphus hugged me, kissed me on the cheek and told me how pleased he was for me. He wanted a turn at holding her then.

"I can tell he wants to be a father," I said smiling at them.

Shell went slightly red. "Maybe I should tell you both now that… Well, he is a father."

Rodolphus and I both stared in amazement at her. "You… You're pregnant?" he asked after a moment. I quickly seized Adrianna from him, as he laughed and swept Shell into a huge embrace and kiss.

"Uncle Roddy's going to be a Daddy!" I told Adrianna excitedly. She smiled, even though she could have no idea what I meant.

"And they said it's a 99 per cent chance it'll be a girl!" Rodolphus must have been really happy, because I've never seen him smile like that. He looked really gorgeous as well… Then he took Adrianna back from me and started dancing around with her and singing madly. Me and Shell were both petrified, and I was very glad when Voldemort came back in and pulled me into his arms for a good long kiss. Rodolphus had silently forgiven the Dark Lord for what he did to me, as he told me the other night when I'd gone to see him. And apparently he knew something like this would happen in the end.

Yeh, right.

It turned out that Voldemort had actually bought me and Adrianna some presents when he'd been out earlier in the day, which included baby books and toys, chocolates and a cuddly snake ("Best that she knows her house now," Voldemort prattled, as though she was going to grow up to be a Gryfindor) and plenty of other wonderful things. He's a good father and a good husband, now he knows how to handle it.

I love him so badly. Anyone else, and I would have let go, but I couldn't have let him go. Ever.

**February 11th:**

Voldemort must still be feeling bad because he organised a romantic candle-lit dinner for me tonight, just like the day after we first got together.

Adrianna loves her sleep, all she does is sleep. I wish I could sleep all day and all night…

"I'm willing to forget all this," I said quietly as we ate.

"I don't know how to act normally anymore," Voldemort said, even more quietly. "Not that I ever was normal." He shrugged lightly.

"Who of us are?" I asked. "Don't worry, darling." I kissed him on the lips. "I'm fine, you're fine. Adrianna is fine."

I took that chance to ask him about the necklace. I hadn't before, because I didn't want to cause any bad feeling between us… again…

"At Christmas, I got sent a present from someone called T.R…" I said, and then trailed off when I saw his cheeky grin. Yes, he sent it. "It was beautiful, thank you."

"How did you work it out it was from me?" he asked.

"I didn't know anyone else who's last name began with R." I grinned at him. "What does the T stand for?"

He was silent. "I've never told any Death Eater this," he said quietly. "So keep it to yourself."

"I promise," I said quickly. Technically, I'm not a Death Eater…

"Tom. Tom Marvalo Riddle." He glared at his plate. "Stupid muggle name."

"You don't like it, then," I said. He shook his head.

"No, I hate it, my mother named me after my stinking muggle father." He shut his eyes as he said it, and then half opened them again. "Bella, I-"

Shocking really, that he's a half blood. I didn't really know what to do.

I was silent for quite a while. Thinking. And not what my ancestors would have either, YOU'VE MARRIED A HALF BLOOD WITHOUT KNOWING! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK? I would probably have been blasted of the tapestry.

I didn't care about his blood; I understood how Andromeda felt when she ran off with Tonks.

"I don't care that you're half blooded," I said, in a rush. He raised his gaze to me. My tummy flipped.

Bloody thing.

Couldn't stay still for just a MOMENT.

"I should hope not Trixy," he said, and then I madly smiled and rubbed my foot against his leg. He hadn't called me that for over six months. His legs were warmer then normal. That was weird. "What?"

"Nothing, just personal thing I put in my diary." I smiled at him, sweetly this time. He laughed.

"I've stopped writing in mine." He was quiet.

"Why?" I asked after a while.

"Reading all the things I'd put down about you was difficult-" he stopped himself in a hurry. "I mean, I tried to write about other… people but… I kept writing your name, and in the end I burnt all the pages that you weren't in… Ripped them out…"

Ahh this was the conversation we'd needed to have to clear the air. I'd thought it might have just… faded slowly…

"Voldemort, I love you." I gazed at him, and he smiled gratefully back.

"I've never doubted that, even in our… Darker days…" He stopped.

"I suppose you could describe them that way." Neither of us spoke.

"Voldemort, please can you go back to how you used to be with me? It's just I…" What was it? What was wrong? "I miss the way you always used to tease me so much. You used to be horrible to me, and I used to enjoy it… You would make me feel special because I had so much attention from you." I felt tears approaching. "Make me feel stupid, and then make it up to me again by kissing me and holding me tightly to you, telling me that you love me really… I love it when you pretend you don't want me, but I know you do…" He was watching, his attention rapt. _Interested._ "Talk to me about your problems, though, I can't…"

Voldemort put one finger against my lips. "I already know what you want, and I swear; it's from my heart."

It would have ruined the moment if I'd said "Or what's left of it", so I didn't. But it would have been funny.

**February 12th:**

Oh my god, he was just changing Adrianna when I went into his office… And his DIARY was lying on the table OPEN in front of me.

This is what I saw.

_What a mess I have made. I missed her so badly when she was gone, and now she's back again everything seems so normal. I like it. I have my daughter and my wife, and for once I want a family, I want both of them near me at all times. I love two people, and I've never loved anyone before. I must accept it for how it is, I love Bellatrix and Adrianna. My two little stars. I won't make such a mistake again, if I were a Death Eater my mistake would have led me to be killed, it was that big. I wonder if, in her heart, she forgives me. I want forgiveness. _

_I want to be loved. And I think Bella's the one to do it._

And then, doodled at the very bottom of the page was a little heart with _TR and BR together forever._

That is the most adorable thing I've ever heard. But… I never read it.

He came in, and I had to pretend I couldn't find what I was looking for and that I hadn't seen the diary. He glanced at it, shrugged lightly and kissed me on the lips. "Trixy, don't you have anything better to be doing then annoying me and making my office untidy?"

I smirked. He didn't need my help to make his office untidy. "Voldemort, what have you done with my baby?"

He shrugged. "Don't know; I have better things to be doing." He absently shut the diary and shoved it into his drawer, and then looked up and winked. "Shell's with her, I said you might be a while."

"Oh really?" I asked, feeling very flirtatious. "I suppose you're too busy to make some time to have noisy sex with me."

He looked up at me, not moving his head, but his eyes. "I could make a little time."

I smiled a winning smile.

I _was_ a winner at that moment.

**There. Now, worship me for the quick update.**

**-Flicks hair-**

**Happy with this chapter? Want to kill me? Shoot me? Like the name? Love me? Pay me? Feed me with chocolate?**

**Pass my exams for me?**


	13. Thirteen

**February 12th:**

When we got back to our rooms (It was about half an hour later, honest…) Shell was sitting on the floor next to Adrianna, who was happily lying there, laughing merrily. She looked so gorgeous, edible almost. I could see Shell's tummy a bit now I was looking, she did look pregnant.

Voldemort walked over to her, and scooped his daughter gently into his arms, grinning down at her. Adrianna's tiny hand was squeezing his finger tightly, but he didn't seem to mind. He seemed madly in love with her, like she was everything in the world to him. She was, I knew, from previously seeing his diary.

"Hey Shell," I said, and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Hello Bella," she replied, grinning at Voldemort still. The Dark Lord put Adrianna down in my lap.

"Trix, I need to go and owl Adala, are you two alright to gossip?" he asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that's right, you go and do important things while I stay at home and look after your child," I called after him. He turned around, and smiled.

"You wouldn't love me nearly as much if I wasn't this important," he said, and then blew me a kiss.

"Aww Bella, she's yours as well," Shell said when he'd gone.

"I know; I like to try and make him feel bad." I grinned at her, and then I went down so I was closer to Adrianna, and tickled her tummy. She giggled softly. "Daddy's horrid, isn't he, leaving us so he can owl that nasty Vampire," I said to her. Adrianna looked at me like I was a mad woman.

"Meaning what?" Shell asked quietly. "You don't think that he would have cheated on you with her…"

I shook my head. "Even he wouldn't have dared do that." We were silent for a while, except for Adrianna's quiet suckling noises on her thumb. "I don't think he ever wanted to hurt me, and I think it was hurting him all along to be doing that to me," I said very quietly.

Shell nodded. "But he still did it Bell…" She trailed off. "No, you've forgiven him, and I think that's an amazing thing to do. I don't think I could have."

I grinned. "Rodolphus never will, because I will kill him personally. He knows that, I think."

Shell laughed. "You'd kill him? No, I think I might." She sighed. "I've always wanted to ask you, what is it like… Being married to the Dark Lord?"

I shrugged. "At first it was really surreal, just being _with_ him in a romantic way, pretty much until the night he said he loved me." I smiled at the memory. "And then it just seemed right and normal for me." I grinned innocently at her. "Why, were you once someone just like me who would have gladly stalked him?"

Shell smirked. "No, just the type that would happily have seen the inside of his bedroom." I laughed quietly, and glanced at Adrianna who was now peacefully sleeping.

"Come with me," I said, getting up and leading her towards me and Voldemort's bedroom. I opened the door, and pushed her inside. I think she was shocked with this room, at its beauty, and size…

"Wow…" she said, looking around. "This is something, when did you first come in here?"

I smiled mischievously at her. "Shell, come on, do you think Voldemort would have let me in here if it wasn't for a very _special _reason?"

"And what on earth could that reason be," a voice behind us said. It was Voldemort.

I turned around. "You were so desperate you had to resort to me." I smirked, god I am quick…

"Yes, and then I ended up marrying you." He stepped towards me, and put his arm around my waist. "Ignore my wife, Shell, she's tired."

Shell smirked, and then beckoned to the bed. "I can tell by looking at this." We hadn't tidied up, and there was still stray underwear in the bed.

Voldemort smiled innocently. "I told you, Trixy, to tidy up, and did you listen?"

"When do I listen," I said. "Why couldn't you have done it?"

Shell beat Voldemort to an answer. "Its woman's work, that's why Bella," she said.

Voldemort looked temporarily shocked, and then smiled. "Indeed it is. Shell, you like babysitting, how about tonight?"

She looked very happy. "I'd love to! She can stay over at our house if you want!"

Voldemort smiled once again. "Lovely." He turned to me. "There's a Dark Alliances meeting tonight, we have to go."

"Okay, I'll find a dress."

"Find? You have enough." He paused for a second, and then slid one hard behind my neck and kissed me.

"What time shall I come and pick Adrianna up?" Shell asked.

"Rodolphus can, we're having a meeting before we go tonight," Voldemort explained.

"Yes, my Lord. I shall see you later then, I'm meant to be going out with Rodolphus." Shell smiled and left the room.

"And then that means we can get a lie in tomorrow morning," Voldemort said quietly. "As much as I love Adrianna, I do wish she'd sleep the same hours as we do."

I smiled at him. Then a thought hit me. "Voldemort, are we going to win the war?"

His smile grew wider. "I believe so, my Bella. I didn't tell you this in front of Shell because I'm sure Rodolphus wanted to tell her, but… I just got a letter. Dumbledore is dead, along with several other members of the Order."

Words actually failed me for three and a half seconds.

"Who was the letter from? Who killed them?"

"Lucius. I sent about seven Death Eaters out to where I knew they'd be…"

"Lucius? You didn't tell me?" I was happy, really happy, and then at the same time, kind of hurt he hadn't told me.

"If I'd told you, I would have no been able to stop you from going… And I was worried something would happen to you…" He put one arm around me. "Don't be angry."

I understood what he meant. "It's alright." Then I grinned, and put both my arms around him. "Who else is dead?"

He smirked. "Lupin, Shacklebolt, McGonagall and Tonks. That's nearly half of their _good_ spies and Aurors. We need to destroy the Weasley's, and then we're there."

"The line of Black family _scum_ is ending then, very well." I kissed him on the lips. "Then you will be informing the Dark Alliance tonight?"

"I thought you might like to do it." He tilted his head to one side, and gently ran both of his hands up and down the top of my arms. "You haven't said anything much at a meeting yet, and you'd be respected for it."

"If I must," I said, though I really wanted to. "Help me choose a dress to wear then." I opened up the wardrobe that contained all of my evening dresses. There were a fair few in there, whenever I went shopping and saw a dress that I liked, Voldemort would buy for me.

"Wait, something else for tonight first." He went into the back of his wardrobe, and pulled out a parcel. "Here."

I opened it, and inside the box was a black lace night dress, that was very see through, with matching knickers and bra. "You seem to like dressing me up for bed," was all I said about it, but I winked at him and put in carefully in my drawer. "Thank you."

"I just like to spoil you," he said, standing behind me with his arms firmly wrapped around me from behind. I smiled, and started to pick through the dresses.

"You always do," I replied absently. "What colour?"

"Black. Wear something tight and black…" I pulled out a dress that I hadn't worn yet. It was a lace up back that clung to every part of my body.

"You'll have to help me put this one on though," I said wondering which shoes to wear with it. This really is a hard business, being beautiful and important.

"Sure I-" We were interrupted by a loud crying noise. I smiled. "I'll go, she's probably just lonely." I went into the sitting room, and she was all red from crying. I picked her up, and she stopped right away.

"Is she okay?" Voldemort called from the bedroom.

"She was just lonely," I replied, and took her back in. Voldemort was standing there wearing quite literally only boxer shorts; his robes and anything else he might have been wearing were on the floor. "Be careful, you might scar your daughter for life."

He rolled his eyes. "New born babies can only see 10 centimetres in front of them, the rest is blurred." He smirked at me as I laid her down on the bed, moving any underwear to the floor.

"Know it all…" I muttered. Adrianna shut her eyes once more. "Voldemort, why must you be so damned hot?" I asked him, as he walked past me pretty much naked. He opened the door to the bathroom, and then turned back to look at me.

"I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. He then walked back to me, knelt in front of me and kissed both of my knees. He looked up at me, and god; that was gorgeous… His eyes were quite literally piercing. My eyes were typically _Malfoy_, cold and grey, yet Voldemort told me that they always glittered, like diamonds. He never called my eyes grey, they were always diamond coloured.

I told him that it isn't possible.

"I love you," he said, and his eyes were really gleaming.

"I love you too," I replied, and bent forward to kiss him on the lips. He then grabbed my arms, and pulled me on top of him on the floor. "Tom Riddle!" I said, teasingly. He smiled, and sat up. Unable to stop myself, and ran my hands down his chest. It was warm…

After a while of kissing, I let him go and have his shower. He came back out wearing his dressing gown open, with quite literally _nothing_ underneath it. His hair was wet and falling over his face, dripping all over the carpet. He put on his boxers; tight ones that make me drool, and came and sat with me.

"Nice shower?"

"Mmm, yes," he replied absently with a smile to himself … Suspiciously… I was aware instantly what he'd been _doing_.

"So tonight, is it just the Inner Circle?" I asked, anxious to get off that subject before it had a catastrophic effect on whether we get out of the door tonight or not…

"Yeh, we'll call them at about six, so be ready for then." I glanced at the time, it was nearly half three.

"Okay, I'll go and shower now while you look after Adrianna." I took off my robes, and put them in the washing bin for the elves to see to. He was staring at me, probably because I was only wearing my thong and bra. "And no peaking!" I shut the door firmly behind me and got in the shower.

When I went back into the bedroom, Voldemort was sitting up holding Adrianna in his arms, feeding her milk from a bottle. She was suckling on it happily, her eyes wide open looking around inquisitively. "You look so cute together," I told him as I sat down and proceeded to do my hair.

On the half I wasn't bothering with yet, Voldemort was gently stroking. "I'm proud of you, Bella," he said. "I am going to give you whatever you want when this war is over."

"I am honoured to receive this wonderful gift from the Dark Lord," I started to say.

"I don't think you've seen me as the Dark Lord for a long time," Voldemort said quietly.

I nodded. "Not really, since…" When had I stopped? "Since you said you loved me for the first time." That was it.

We were both silent for a while, until Adrianna burped quietly. I smiled, and Voldemort chuckled slightly, and I quickly remembered my hair. "Your hair looks stunning like that," he said after a while of watching me curl it. I smiled.

"Can you brush the other side for me?" I asked him as I had just finished one half of it. He nodded, accepted my brush, and started to smooth my hair down with it very gently.

When my hair and make up were both perfect, it was time to get my dress on. Voldemort was getting Adrianna's stuff ready to take. I pulled the skirt on first, and then put the corset over the top of him to lace. He was so gentle pulling it in; I had to make him pull it tighter. It was six o clock by the time we were both ready.

Voldemort carried Adrianna while I carried her huge bag downstairs to the meeting room. He'd already taken her pushchair down, so he laid her in that next to my throne (Not as good as the one in the Ball Room, less… chunky and glittery, but it was still a tall chair with the Dark Mark engraved in the top of it, identical to his). Rodolphus and Lucius were first to arrive, followed by everyone else. I love the way they always arrive together.

"My friends, I would _enjoy_ to tell you how pleased I am with out newest kills," he said, standing up. During these meetings, he likes to walk around the table so he can see everyone properly when he wants to. There were many smiles around the table. "I am most impressed with all of you, and I see this as repayment from many of you."

He walked so he was standing behind Lucius, though very slowly, like a cat on the prowl. "Who would like to tell me whom our next targets will be?" he said, looking around the table.

"The Weasley's," someone said.

"Why?" Voldemort shot back quickly. He always likes to test his more… Worthy followers.

"They're close to Potter and there are a lot of them, my Lord," was replied.

"Anyone else after them?"

"Blood traitors," I said suddenly.

Voldemort turned to look at me, with a smile. "Why so, my Lady?"

"They disgust me, my Lord," I returned.

Lucius's next comment was predictable. "You're related to one, Bellatrix," he snapped.

"_My Lady_," Voldemort snapped, whacking Lucius over the head with the back of his hand. Malfoy looked shocked, and gave me a dirty glance. I remember when Voldemort used to do that to me, though it was always flirtatious, and I would go out of my way to make him do it. It never used to hurt unless he meant it, and then when he did (Which wasn't that often) it was like having my head blown off. I think that's what he just did to Lucius…

…Who was probably just concerned his hair might have been messed up…

"So are we all, I do believe." I smirked, ignoring it. I _do _love the way Voldemort hit Lucius…

"Half bloods that claim to be Dark sided!" Someone else said after a while.

I cleverly didn't look at Voldemort, or let him answer. I did notice that his hand jumped very quickly into his pocket where I had put his wand… (He has a habit of forgetting his. He did in a meeting the other day, and he had to borrow my wand…)

"No," I said quickly. "There are many half bloods in _our_ ranks, who come half from muggle and mud blood families, and half from some of the greatest pureblood and _dark_ families in the world."

Voldemort nodded. "I agree, my Lady." Yeh, he would, funnily enough.

"Another suggestion, my Lord, my Lady," said Rodolphus. "Mad Eye Moody."

"We have never been able to take him down, spells seem to bounce of him," I said after a moment.

"Yet we must." Voldemort didn't look happy suddenly. "After Moody is gone, who is next? That will mean the Order is destroyed, but we will not even be close to taking over."

"Fudge always used to look up to Dumbledore, doing everything Dumbledore said. After one year of working without Dumbledore, I think that Fudge will be back to relying on Dumbledore… And now he is gone…" Lucius smiled as he spoke, obviously thinking that would be enough to sort his hair out. "Well, the Ministry will be weakened."

"Fudge coped by himself when he'd abandoned Dumbledore…" Someone said. I don't know enough names.

"He simply pretended that our Master hadn't returned," Rodolphus said quietly.

"We need to work out how we can kill the Squib guarding Potter," Voldemort said, and sat back down again. He gently picked up my hand and started to stroke it absently.

"How can that be hard?" I smirked. "My Lord, we can get past the wards on Potter's house because there will be no one of importance to come and stop us!"

Rodolphus seemed to have thought up something, he was suddenly all bright. "We can go there, get Potter and at the same time we can get all of the Order members there, and kill them all!"

"I've thought of that," said Voldemort, with a small smile in Rodolphus's direction. "But there's a possibility that there will be Ministry Aurors with them, and there'll be too many…"

"Not if we use our entire force," I cut in, being the only one brave enough to interrupt. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"And then when it comes to the final battle? They will know the full extent of our force, and will play on it, getting more of their own support. No, my dear, we will carefully select enough people, a mixture of our best duellers, and people that are of little importance to me. We will have an equal balance, and if it goes dreadfully wrong," _Like the department of mysteries_, I could practically hear him think it… "We will have enough good fighters left for the final battle."

Damn, he's cleverer then he looks…

"We will formulate this plan when we have other kills in place." That sounded technical.

"So we're going to target Moody, all of the Weasley's, the teaching staff at Hogwarts who are-" Adrianna started to cry half way through my speech, and Voldemort got up and picked her up to calm her down while I continued. "-Who are loyal to Dumbledore though he is dead, firstly, as well as the squib."

"And Fletcher, though he'll be easiest," Voldemort added. After varying nods of agreement, he sat back down, sitting Adrianna up on his lap. She was looking curiously around the table, her dark hair shining, and her eyes twinkling blue. "For those of you that have not met her yet, this is Adrianna, our daughter." He sounded proud, but he was hiding the love in his voice.

"We need to go, my Lord," I said quietly to Voldemort. He nodded.

"If anyone thinks of anything else, tell one of us right away," he said beckoning to me with a hand, carelessly. Hmm. "You may all go." The Death Eaters, except for Rodolphus, all stood up and bowed, and then disapparated together. Voldemort handed me Adrianna and I went and laid her down in her pushchair, and gave her a kiss gently on the forehead. I wondered then if I should be leaving her, how much I'd miss her, but Rodolphus was already coming over and I knew she'd be safe.

He smiled down at me. "Don't worry Bella, she'll be fine. Shell's decided that Adrianna's going to sleep in our room, with us tonight." He rolled his eyes. "I can see her motherly emotions coming out already."

I smiled. "Make sure you don't leave all the work to her," I said.

"Work? Baby's are a piece of cake." Overly confident.

"Take it from me, Rodolphus," said Voldemort, looking up from the pushchair. "It isn't easy." Rodolphus looked shocked. Probably because of_ whom _he was hearing it from. "Come, Trixy we must go."

I nodded, and stood up. "Are you okay carrying everything Dolphus?" I asked him.

"Yes Bella, go on and enjoy yourself." I smiled at him, and took Voldemort's hand.

"See you tomorrow," I said, just as we disapparated all the way to Norway. It wasn't raining tonight, thank god.

"We're really early," Voldemort said as we got to the castle.

"We can go and sit down though, and wait for everyone else to arrive." Voldemort led me through the first door, then into the main chamber. Both rooms were completely empty. "Good," I said softly, seeing that. I walked around the table, and sat down on my chair.

"Has everyone been invited tonight?" I asked Voldemort. He nodded.

"I owled them ahead and said that we had some important news." He grinned. "Well, I said you did." Voldemort sat down next to me, and gently kissed the side of my neck. He moved around slightly, so he could reach my lips, and kissed me passionately.

"What if someone sees us?" I asked him quietly, pulling back.

"Let them, we're married," he replied shortly, and kissed me again. I smiled into his mouth, and then stopped right away when the door opened. Adala and Fallon were standing in the doorway, looking at us.

"Ahh so the happy couple are back together," Fallon said sharply as he walked in to sit down.

"I wasn't aware we ever were separated," I replied to him before Voldemort could say a word.

Adala laughed. "I told you Fallon, but you never listen to me, and then you look stupid." She sat down next to me. "How is the little one?" she asked, ignoring the look Fallon gave her.

"She's beautiful," I said smugly. "I think even the Death Eaters find her cute, and that's something." Voldemort hand was resting gently on mine, and after a while, he squeezed it. I turned back to him as soon as Adala was engaged in conversation with the person on her other side. The table was filling up.

"What?" I asked him. Voldemort shrugged.

"I really didn't know what to say to Fallon back there," he muttered, and took a long drink of his wine.

"Stop it," I snapped, though quietly. "I need you sober."

"I will be…" he said, but put the wine down. "Thank you Bella."

"Stop it," I said again. "We've discussed this, and we don't need to anymore, you're above all this." I leant over and kissed his cheek lovingly, I knew if I kissed him on the lips we'd end up eating each other.

(I think he's right about not writing anything about what happened in the meeting… It's not like you need to know anyway, you're either in the Order, Lucius or Voldemort.)

It was strange coming back to a baby-less house, really weird, but a lot quieter. Voldemort let me go and put on my new nightdress in the bathroom while he was changing in the bedroom. Changing into nothing, as I discovered as I left the bathroom.

He was lying on the bed, with his arms behind his head, showing off his beautiful six pack, grinning madly at me. "We need to make the most of this," he said, and then beckoned me over. I went to him, the dress trailing behind me, and sat next to him. He was staring at me for a while, and then pushed my hair out of my face.

"I agree," I replied, and then leant over to kiss him on the lips. Just when he was trying to get me to lay on him, I stopped kissing him, and pulled back. "Voldemort, did I do alright tonight?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "Why must you start asking me serious questions at a moment like this?" he replied, and put his arm around my neck, pulling me right into him. "You did fine Bella."

I smiled into his chest. He was really warm, soft, and he smelt really nice. I love him. Everything about him. "Good," I replied, and kissed him again.

"You look very sexy in that dress," he told me after a while of kissing. "But I think it's time it came off." Seemed a bit of a waste to me, but I thought I should let him in case he got all nasty and Dark Lord-y.

As he was taking it off, I said "I really love the way you hit Malfoy tonight."

He does it with Lucius enough.

I mean the Dark Lord-y thing…

He smirked. "I thought you would. Something I used to do to you more then anyone else, I'd better be careful, Lucius may think I fancy him."

We both laughed at the very thought of that. He threw the dress onto the floor, and kissed my shoulder. "Do it more often love," I whispered into his chest as things got a bit heavier.

"For you, I shall," he replied with a large smile. "And anything else I can."

He's so romantic…


End file.
